The Heirs
by The impertinent unicorn
Summary: No eran más que un montón de niños ricos con ganas de portarse mal. Herederos de grandes fortunas, hijos de políticos, el futuro del país. ¿Quién diría que un grupo de adolescentes causaría tantos problemas? AU *Advertencia: Situaciones y lenguaje fuerte.
1. Prefacio

**Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen** , son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. **Disfruten su lectura. *Advertencia: Situaciones y lenguaje fuerte.**

.

.

.

Prefacio

¿Lo has sentido? Ese pequeño momento en el cual tu corazón se detiene y sabes que lo peor está a punto de suceder. Ese momento el que sientes como poco a poco las lágrimas se van juntando en tus ojos hasta que se escapan. Si, ese, justamente ese momento en el que te sientes tan pequeño, insignificante y te das cuenta de que estás perdido en un mar de sentimientos deprimentes. Lo peor de todo es que te das cuenta de que no eres nada, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabias. Todos tus planes, tus sueños y esperanzas te han abandonado porque incluso ellos son más inteligentes que tú, han decido abandonar el barco antes de que se hunda, hacen justo eso que tú no puedes hacer. Si hubieras hecho más, si hubieras sido mejor las cosas no estarían así.

¿Les ha pasado que creen que todo lo malo que les podía suceder ya les ocurrió? Bien, puede ponerse mucho peor. Pero ya no te importa. O al menos eso crees, porque en tu pequeño mundo lo único que relevante es lo que pasa a tu alrededor y cualquier rasguño es lo peor que te puede pasar. No eres capaz de ver que todo sufrimiento tiene un fin. Que los años de escuela están a punto de terminar.

No te das cuenta de que tu sufrimiento es efímero y por primera vez contemplas a todos desde el último piso del instituto. Hay una multitud. Ves que te están grabando, se burlan de ti, como siempre. Podrías jurar que todos te están viendo, hasta el mismo Dios. Pareciera que el tiempo se ha detenido. Y tú no haces más que ver hacia abajo, algo te está tentando.

Escuchas que alguien dice tu nombre detrás de ti. Ya sabes quién es así que volteas y le sonríes. Te devuelve la sonrisa porque cree que no hay peligro y hasta podrías jurar que soltó un suspiro. No se puede ser más ingenuo. Trata de convencerte de que bajen juntos, está empezando a nevar y hace frío. Eso no te importa porque a donde estas a punto de ir está helando, o eso crees tú, en realidad no tienes ni idea.

"Bajaré por aquí". Dices tratando de sonar como una persona ingeniosa, pero no lo eres. Le sonríes otra vez, una última vez y te dejas caer de espaldas al abismo. Lo último que ves es como corre hacia ti tratando de alcanzarte, pero ya es muy tarde, para ti siempre es tarde. Y te arrepientes cuando te das cuenta que sus profundos y perfectos ojos te miran con miedo y lágrimas. Caes más rápido que los copos de nieve y tu sangre cubre el concreto antes que ellos, pero de eso tú no te das cuenta, porque para ti ya no hay nada.

Tus espectadores solamente ven como la sangre se hace camino entre las grietas, pero no hacen nada, puede que sea por el shock o porque todos se sienten culpables, tal vez lo sean.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Les dejo la introducción de este fanfic que podría convertirse en algo grande (yo sola me doy ánimos). Aquí pretendo tocar temas fuertes como el suicidio, la violencia, el bullying, trastornos alimenticios, entre otros. Si eres sensible o estás pasando por momentos difíciles te recomiendo no leerlo. La mayoría de los sucesos que ocurrirán durante la historia son inspirados en situaciones reales mezcladas con ficción. No todo en la historia será tragedia, sangre y destrucción (estoy exagerando poquito), pero habrá momentos algo fuertes. Espero que les guste el epilogo y les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review para saber su opinión. Depende de ustedes si la historia continua.

Así que, ¿Quién creen que se haya suicidado? Hagan sus apuestas :P

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


	2. Million dollar babies club

Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. Disfruten su lectura. ***Advertencia: Situaciones y lenguaje fuerte.**

.

.

.

 **Million dollar babies club**

 _¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasa con tus secretos cuando mueres? ¿No te da miedo pensar que pudieran salir a la luz? Imagina que todos se enteran que fuiste tú quien atropelló al perro del vecino, que por tu culpa un matrimonio se separó o que estabas secretamente obsesionado con la chica más popular de la escuela. Tranquilo, tus secretos estarán a salvo, por el momento. Pero no te confíes y cuida a quien se los cuentas._

 _En este caso el viejo cliché de "se llevó sus secretos a la tumba" no aplica. Toda la verdad está a punto de saberse y deberías sentirte agradecido de no estar involucrado, a fin de cuentas, solo eres un espectador. Te sorprenderás de saber que aquellos viejos rumores que escuchaste y te creíste eran completamente falsos y aquellos que pensaste eran falsos tiene mucha verdad. Los secretos del million dollar babies club están a punto de causar estragos y por suerte tu solamente serás un testigo._

.

Observó desde lejos aquella arquitectura estilo barroco y no puede evitar suspirar. Ser el chico nuevo nunca ha sido fácil y menos en el último año de instituto, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Lo único que quería era terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, graduarse y poder mudarse a una pequeña isla del caribe en donde vivir tranquilo. La vida era una mierda ahora, pero en un año se daría el lujo de desaparecer, se daría el lujo de ser feliz y vivir sin preocupaciones, solamente este encargo y ya. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió resignado hasta el Shibusen, la escuela más ridículamente costosa y prestigiosa del país. De cerca todo era más impresionante, sobre todo por los incontables autos de lujo que se estacionaban frente a la entrada donde sus tripulantes se bajaban, claro después de que el chofer les abriera la puerta, y caminaban al interior como si se tratase de una alfombra roja. No podía quitarse un pensamiento de la cabeza "que inútiles".

Vio sorprendido, y secretamente con algo de envidia, un Ford Mustang 1964 y medio que pasó frente a él a toda velocidad. El Candy Apple de su pintura brillaba a pesar de que el día estaba nublado y sus detalles cromados resaltaban desde lejos. Era toda una belleza. Decidió que en cuanto le pagaran compraría uno de esos, incluso lo haría antes de llenar su sistema de alcohol. Todos los autos de por aquí son impresionantes, pareciera que tienen su propia personalidad, incluso más que sus dueños.

Se quedó un rato más en la entrada viendo a todos los estudiantes uniformados pasar. Saco negro con detalles dorados, faldas muy cortas para las chicas y pantalones para los chicos, naturalmente. A pesar de que cada quien le ponía su toque todos lucían realmente elegantes, se sorprendió de descubrir que él también se veía así. Se ven tan perfectos y caminan con una seguridad contagiosa que en algún punto se dio cuenta de lo monótona que es la vista. Suspira de nuevo y cierra los ojos deseando fumar, siempre cayendo en los vicios.

Un Cadillac escalade último modelo negro se detiene y de la parte trasera se bajó un chico con la piel increíblemente pálida. Sus ojos ámbar no ven ningún punto fijo, pero parecía concentrado en algo. Después de caminar un poco se percata de que alguien lo ve y pone su atención en esa persona. Ambos se ven un rato, pero ninguno dice nada. Esa mirada tan profunda como la miel empieza a ponerlo nervioso.

-Tienes que arreglar tu camisa, según el reglamento debe ir dentro del pantalón, no por fuera. - Es lo único que dice y se va. Ni siquiera le da tiempo de responderle nada cuando ya ha desaparecido de su vista. Que tipo tan pedante. En realidad, no tiene ni idea de que signifique pedante, pero ese chico se lo parece.

-Kid es un chico difícil. - escucha una voz detrás de él y se gira para ver a su dueño. - Soul Eater, ¿cierto? - un joven de tez morena y nada de pelo en la cabeza le extiende su mano esperando que se presente. Pareciera que es el único en la escuela que no cumple con el estereotipo de modelo de revista o capitán del equipo, es realmente feo y su voz suena como si fuera un completo lelo. No le contesta nada y él se apresura a decir su nombre. – Soy Ox Ford, miembro de la sociedad estudiantil. Es a mí a quien estabas esperando, me enviaron a que te diera un recorrido por la escuela. - En el fondo esperaba que fuera una sexy chica quien le diera el recorrido, pero le han puesto a este rarito con lentes que no dejaba de verlo temeroso, no le dice lo que piensa porque no quiere incomodarlo tanto como él lo incomoda con su mirada.

-Hola, ya sabes mi nombre- contesta simple y directo, como siempre. Se limita a hacerle señas de que puede iniciar el recorrido.

-Sí, sí, claro- nervioso empieza a relatar la historia del instituto. - El Shibusen fue creado hace 200 años por…- blah, blah, blah. Realmente no pone atención en lo que dice y prefiere concentrarse en observar el lugar encontrando la arquitectura cada vez más interesante, bueno es mejor eso que escuchar quienes fueron los cientos de directores que pasaron por la escuela. Nunca se había interesado tanto por los detalles de un cuadro o los candelabros que colgaban de un techo hasta ahora. Mientras Ox Ford seguía hablando notaba algunas miradas coquetas que recibía por parte de las chicas. La mayoría son guapas, pero no puede evitar pensar que es gracias al dinero de papi y el bisturí. Aquí todos son considerados gente "importante". Hijos de políticos, empresarios, famosos, herederos de grandes fortunas que nunca han tenido la necesidad de mover un dedo para conseguir lo que quieren. Son un montón de parásitos de la sociedad, y ahora era igual a ellos.

-Basta de charla aburrida, hablemos de otra cosa. - dijo y el guía detuvo su paso antes de llegar al gran jardín que se encontraba en el centro de la escuela. –No me interesa que el piso sea de mármol, las chapas de las puertas de oro ni los bustos de estos muertitos de marfil- apuntó a una pequeña estatua que se encontraba a su lado que, según Ox Ford, era del arquitecto que construyó el edificio. – Es aburrido sin mencionar que es terrible para los elefantes. - Para su sorpresa Ox Ford se ríe, pero no es una risa de diversión es algo más parecido a la ironía.

-Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar, señor interesante? - Algo le dice que este chico y él nunca se llevarían bien. Si tan solo supiera que están a nada de hacerse amigos.

-Dime cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. - A pesar de que no dice más el parece entender a qué se refiere. Chico listo.

-El alumnado se divide en tres tipos. Los becados. - dice y apunta con discreción a dos chicas que caminan al lado de la fuente. - Podría decir que ellos son los que están debajo de la cadena alimenticia. Normalmente los becados solo se hablan y juntan entre ellos, no los molestan, pero tampoco los invitan a las fiestas. El segundo grupo es conformado por la mayoría de los alumnos, chicos sin nada en especial, pero con suficiente poder como para no ser ignorados ni dejados de lado. – Se apuntó a él mismo y agregó. - Aunque claro, a nosotros si nos invitan a las fiestas. -

\- ¿Y el tercer tipo de alumnos? - Preguntó intentando apurar la conversación. Las fiestas no eran su prioridad en este momento.

-El tercer grupo es uno muy exclusivo y reducido. Al parecer todos son amigos de la infancia o se conocen hace mucho tiempo, también son los más ricos del instituto, aunque creo que eso no es casualidad, no sé, tal vez lo obligan a juntarse. – hizo una pausa para acomodarse los lentes y continuo. – Todos los llaman en secreto los millon dollar babies club. Ellos tienen invitación a cualquier fiesta, pero si van a alguna el anfitrión puede considerarse afortunado. A pesar de que no se relacionan mucho con los demás son muy populares. El primero de ellos es Death The Kid. -

-El chico de la entrada. – Dice recordando a aquel pedante.

-Así es. Es hijo del presidente, quien también es el ex director de esta escuela. Como mencioné hace rato Kid es difícil de tratar, está obsesionado con seguir las reglas y el orden, solamente viste de negro y asiste a clases en días pares. En mi opinión, es un tipo muy raro no te juntes con él. El segundo es posiblemente el más misterioso de todos, Black Star. Nadie sabe qué hace ni quien sea su familia, pero el tipo nada en oro. Es un idiota ególatra con complejo histriónico, las chicas se vuelven locas por él y a los demás nos cae muy bien. Es un buen chico, pero siempre se mete en peleas. -Ox Ford asiente y sonríe, parece que realmente se agradan. – La siguiente es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, una chica linda pero muy tímida. Su padre fue secretario de defensa nacional, se retiró y ahora se dedica a la fabricación de armas para el ejército. –

\- ¿Y ellos son amigos? - Pregunta curioso por las diferentes personalidades que describe.

-Sí, pero hay más. Maka Albarn, mi némesis. Es la chica más popular de la escuela, todos se la quiere coger, menos yo, claro. Su madre fue una actriz y súper modelo muy famosa en los noventas, murió cuando Maka era una niña. En cuanto a su padre, bueno, gracias a él todo el país tiene electricidad, posee el monopolio de la industria energética y también es dueño de otras compañías famosas y bares muy populares de la ciudad. Kid, Black Star y ella son amigos de la infancia, hay rumores en la escuela que aseguran que hacían tríos en la sala de la sociedad de alumnos. Por cierto, Maka es la presidente de la sociedad de alumnos y también tiene el mejor promedio de la escuela. Es peligrosamente inteligente, tiene apenas 16 años, pero ya se encuentra cursando el último año- Eso ultimo lo dice con fastidio, pareciera que ha logrado más cosas que él a pesar de ser menos, ahora entiende porque es su némesis. – Tiene la amabilidad de una papa y un humor de huracán, de tormenta, de terremoto, ella es todas las catástrofes naturales juntas.

\- ¿Hay alguien más de quien deba cuidarme? –Pregunta intentando apurar la conversación. A este sujeto le gusta dar muchas explicaciones.

-El último es Excálibur. Por tu propio bien y salud mental no te acerques a ese sujeto. Es insoportable y está loco. No entiendo como alguien tan enano puede ser tan insufrible. – Eso lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

-Bien, solo tengo que cuidarme las espaldas de cinco personas. No está tan mal, creí que serían más. –

-Bueno, había alguien más. – Soltó y se quedó callado.

-Pero…-Dice incitándolo a continuar.

-A finales del semestre pasado se lanzó del último piso. – Con algo de temor dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde se lanzó. Recordarlo era como volver a vivirlo.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que alguien se suicidó en este lugar y me lo dejas hasta el final? Debiste haber empezado por ahí. –Le dice poniendo más atención a la charla. – Cuéntamelo todo. – Tragó saliva y Soul casi pude jurar que lo vio tener un escalofrío.

-En realidad no hay mucho que decir. Casi no salió en las noticias, lo supieron ocultar bien. Su nombre era Hero, era un chico muy amable. Nadie sabe porque lo hizo, o al menos nadie ha querido decir que fue lo que pasó. Después del incidente todo por aquí se volvió un caos, incluso el semestre se terminó antes. Todos estaban muy consternados y más los testigos. Sus amigos fueron interrogados por días, creímos que los iban a arrestar. Fue un caos, todo un caos. –

\- ¿Por qué habrían de arrestarlos? – Pregunta curioso. - ¿Qué no fue un suicidio? –

-Bueno, tu sabes, hay muchos rumores. Muchos dicen que le hacían bullying. –

\- ¿Bullying? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Qué no eran todos "cortados son la misma tijera"? – Eso último lo dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

\- Hasta dentro de la realeza hay títulos. -

.

.

.

\- ¿En verdad tenemos que hacer una estúpida fiesta? – Pregunta Kid mientras terminan de arreglar sus uniformes después del sexo matinal en la sala de la sociedad de alumnos, para no perder la costumbre, claro.

\- Sí. Y tienes que ir. – Le contesta mientras se retoca el labial. Lo escucha quejarse y me gira para verlo. – Yo tampoco tengo ganas de hacer una tonta fiesta. Pero es el baile de bienvenida es una tradición. No puedo creer que quieras saltarte esa regla. –

\- No es una regla, sé cuáles son las reglas y no hay ninguna que diga que se tiene que hacer un baile de bienvenida a los alumnos de reingreso. Nadie nuevo entra a la escuela, y teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó dudo que se vea bien que se haga un baile. – Dijo Kid fastidiado con la situación.

-No menciones lo que pasó, ¿Quieres? Aún tengo pesadillas con esos interrogatorios. – En realidad no es con eso con lo que tenía pesadillas, es con la sangre y los pedazos de cerebro esparcidos todas partes, en el suelo, las paredes y su ropa. – Además, sí hay un alumno nuevo y quiero tenerlo vigilado. – Trata de sonar calmada, como si no hubiera tenido un recuerdo de ese momento.

-Vaya, ¿debería estar celoso? – Le pregunta y golpea su trasero para después abrazarla por la espalda. Se ven un momento en el espejo que esta frente a ellos. Maka se sorprende de lo blancos y pálidos que son los dos, hasta cierto punto son algo insípidos. No hay nadie mejor para juzgarla que ella misma, y a sus ojos ella no tiene ninguna gracia, con la cara de niña que se carga y una copa B cree que no es nada del otro mundo. Hasta su cabello carece de color, a veces le gustaría ser una pelirroja de fuego como se padre, al menos así sería un poco más sensual. No sabe que es todo un encanto, que sus ojos la hacen parecer una muñeca y que su aire de inocencia es lo que la hace más deseable. – Eres hermosa. – Le dice Kid, pareciera que lee sus pensamientos. Ella solo suspira.

-Es el chico de Medusa. – Se da la vuelta para verlo a los ojos. – El alumno nuevo es el chico de Medusa. -

\- ¿De verdad tu madrastra mandó a su sugar baby a espiarte? – Preguntó divertido.

-Así parece. – Hace unas semanas Maka había descubierto a su madrastra cogiéndose a un adolescente al que había convencido de entrar al instituto para ir tras ella. Que mujer tan patética. –Al menos salió algo bueno de atraparla teniendo sexo. Ahora sé que infiltró a ese sujeto en la escuela con fines sospechosos. –

\- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Si solo es un chico normal? -

-Yo la escuché, Kid. Escuche como le contaba su plan de entrar al Shibusen y acercarse a mí para no sé qué cosas. De todas formas, si intenta hacer contacto con alguno de nosotros ya no habrá dudas, estaré completamente segura de que el bastardo se tiene algo entre manos y podremos hacer algo al respecto. Medusa se llevará una gran sorpresa. –

\- ¿Y si no hace lo que tú crees? –

\- Pues no habrá nada que hacer. Pero aun así quiero seguirle los pasos, por eso envié a Ox a darle la bienvenida y un tour por el lugar. – Dice y le da un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Haces que todo parezca tan fácil. Espero que no te equivoques. –

-Nunca lo hago. – Después de eso el chico busca sus labios con los suyos en un movimiento desesperado. Lleva sus manos hasta su trasero y lo aprieta con delicadeza. Maka ha llegado a pensar que Kid tiene una obsesión con los traseros, al menos sí la tiene con el de ella, nunca pierde la oportunidad de tocarlo o golpearlo y eso la excita, pero nunca va decírselo. Siente como su otra mano toca uno de sus pechos y de inmediato sabe a dónde se dirige todo esto. – Si lo hacemos de nuevo llegaremos tarde. –Dice contra sus labios y contrario a lo que dice empieza a bajarle la cremallera.

-Es el primer día no habrá ninguna clase. – Aprovecha la distracción que le causó ver su pene erecto para darle la vuelta y ponerla sobre la mesa de juntas. A él le gustan este tipo de posiciones en las que tiene una buena visión de su espalda y de lo que hay cuando ésta termina. ¿A quién no le gustaría ver en primera fila aquel sensual trasero? Sin mencionar que desde esa posición Maka lucia como esas actrices que salían en las más costosas películas para adultos. – Deberías dejar de usar ropa interior, te la quitas a cada rato. –

-Tu eres el que me la quita. – Siente como entra en ella y no puede evitar estremecerme. El chico comienza un vaivén rápido y sin delicadeza que la hace querer gritar. Le gusta ponerla en situaciones así porque sabe que no pueden hacer ningún ruido, si alguien en la escuela los escuchara cogiendo en sería un escándanlo.

Después de varios minutos está a punto de tener un orgasmo, pero el celular de Kid empieza a sonar. Es una llamada. Ambos tratan de ignorar el sonido y siguen con lo suyo. Siente como su cuerpo se tensa y no puede evitar gemir con más fuerza. Se cubro la boca con una mano y con la otra se sostiene en la mesa para no caer. Siente como sus piernas tiemblan y la tensión de su cuerpo desaparecer de golpe. En ese momento su celular también suena, con fastidio Kid desliza el aparato al otro lado de la mesa y continúa penetrándola con fuerza. Está decidido a ir por el tercer orgasmo de la mañana, o al menos eso parece cuando me da la vuelta para verla a los ojos. Tal vez sea un raro fetiche, pero a él le gusta ver su cara inocente gimiendo de placer antes de terminar. Dirige su mano hacia su intimidad y masajea su clítoris. La ve mordiéndose los labios tratando de no hacer ruido y sonríe al recordar que su primera vez fue con ella, aunque en aquel entonces eran dos años más jóvenes y todos unos inexpertos.

-Kid, vas a matarme. Tengo que gritar. – Dice Maka y el chico siente como todo se pone más apretado dentro de ella. Está a punto de llegar al clímax y él también. Pone más empeño en acariciar su intimidad. A este punto dejo de importarle su la escuchaban gritar de placer así que él decide callarla con un beso. Sus lenguas no pierden el tiempo y se buscan deseosas. Eso era lo que faltaba para hacerla terminar, satisfecho con eso eyacula dentro de ella. Continúan besándose otro rato hasta un celular suena de nuevo. – Contesta, es el tuyo. –

-El tuyo también está sonando. Espero que sea algo de vida o muerte, porque si es alguna estupidez matare al que se encuentre al otro lado de la línea. - A Maka siempre le resultó divertida la personalidad que adoptaba Kid en la intimidad. De alguna manera ambos sabían que terminarían casados así que siempre trataban de crear lazos que los unieran.

\- ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan bueno con los dedos? – Pregunta Maka mientras lo ve buscar su teléfono.

-Me costó años de práctica. – Le guiña un ojo y contesta. – Diga. - Dice con un tono serio, completamente diferente al que tenían segundos antes. - ¿Qué carajo quieres, Black Star? Sí, estoy solo. – Maka rió divertida ante el tono que uso el joven, estaba enojado. Nadie debía saber de su relación, era una de las pocas cosas que habían podido mantener para ellos y que habían decidido ellos, no era algo en lo que sus padres se hubieran metido o pudieran opinar, por eso debía ser secreto, si el mundo se enteraba perdería la magia. No perdió mucho el tiempo y volvió a acomodar su uniforme, tenía que verse impecable, eso era lo que se esperaba de la presidente de la sociedad de alumnos. - ¿Qué paso qué? – Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar y ver al chico, parecía preocupado, algo muy poco común en él. –Está bien, voy para allá. No, yo la contacto a ella tu trata de solucionarlo. – Para cuando terminó la conversación tenía la vista fija en él, preocupada.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó. El chico suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento.

\- Era Black Star, parece ser que alguien pinto nuestros casilleros. –

\- ¿El tuyo y el de Black Star? –

\- También el tuyo y los de los demás. – No había necesidad de explicar quiénes eran "los demás", Maka sabía a quienes se refería.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara? No es como si no podamos pintarlos de nuevo. – Trató de quitarle importancia para tranquilizar al chico, parecía estar a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Su teléfono vibró y vio que era un mensaje. –Es Liz, me mandó una foto. – Cuando abrió el mensaje y vio la foto que lo acompañaba podría jurar que su piel se puso casi trasparente, sintió que la sangre se le fue del cuerpo y todo se puso frío. Eran sus casilleros, y sí estaban pintados, se podía leer en ellos perfectamente la palabra "asesinos". ¿Acaso alguien sabía lo que habían hecho?

 _Pobres niños, si tan solo supieran que sus problemas están muy lejos de terminar…_

.

.

.

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste y me dejen un review para hacerme saber su opinión, se los agradecería mucho. Espero que alguien lo esté leyendo y de no ser así no tendría caso continuar la historia, así que si te interesa saber que va a ocurrir házmelo saber.

Nos leemos luego…besos.


	3. Let the show begin

Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. Disfruten su lectura. ***Advertencia: Situaciones y lenguaje fuerte.**

.

.

.

 **Let the show begin**

 _El drama. ¿A quién no le encanta el drama? Es esa pequeña parte de la vida que hace que todo sea un poco más interesante, pero cuidado, procura que no todo en tu vida sea dramático. Para estos pobres niños ricos el caos y las emociones fuertes son un constante en sus vidas, pero no sientas lastima, se lo merecen. Todo lo malo que ocurre en sus vidas es cuestión de karma, puede que se vean inocentes, pero dios, sí que son unos hijos de puta. Acostumbrados a tener todo lo que quieren no dejan que nadie les diga que no, y cualquiera que se interponga en su camino lo aplastan como a un insecto. No es de sorprenderse que les vaya tan mal en la vida, aunque ¿qué tan mal les puede ir teniendo un futuro asegurado y millones en el banco?_

.

Black Star pisó el acelerador y sintió el aire frío de la mañana acariciar su cara. Amaba la velocidad y la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo al saber que iba a más del límite. Quitó sus manos del volante y las levantó sintiéndose invencible. Ese era su problema, para él juventud era sinónimo de inmortalidad. La mayoría de los jóvenes creen que nada va a pasarles, que nada puede tocarlos. Dio un grito lleno de euforia lo que hizo que su copiloto quitara la vista de su libro y se alarmara con la situación.

-Black Star, dios mío, ¿quieres tener más cuidado? No quiero morir el primer día de clases. – Maka puso las manos sobre el volante, tratando de controlar el automóvil. – Te recuerdo que estas manejando a Twiggy. – Sí, así era como le llamaba su auto. Estaba molesta, el chico era un irresponsable. Después de la reprimenda el chico puso sus manos sobre el volante de nuevo y bajo la velocidad.

\- ¿Twiggy? Creí que era un Mustang. Además, estaba poniendo atención en el camino. – Maka torció los ojos, Black no tenía ni idea de la vida.

-Sí es un Mustang y su nombre es Twiggy. Y si realmente hubieras puesto atención te habrías dado cuenta de que ya pasamos la escuela. Harás que llegue tarde, tenía que arreglar los últimos detalles para el baile de bienvenida. –

\- ¡Fiesta! – Gritó Black emocionado dando una rápida vuelta para regresar. – No te preocupes por el alcohol, preciosa, este chico lo llevará. – Maka sonrió con las palabras de su amigo. Un poco de vodka no le vendría nada mal para relajarse, pero no, ella no podía tomar esa noche.

-Solo trata de no ponerte tan mal como la última vez. – Al mencionar la última vez los dos se quedaron en silencio, recordar aquello les seguía resultando extraño y doloroso. Después de eso nadie dijo ni una palabra, al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto los dos se bajaron del auto.

-Ten tus llaves. – Le dijo Black a Maka mostrándole aquel horrible conjunto de llaveros extraños y ridículamente llamativos en donde solo descansaban dos llaves.

\- Quédatelas, manejaras de regreso. – Dijo haciendo una mueca de negación.

-Sabes que me fascina conducir a tu Twinkie…-

\- Twiggy. – Lo interrumpió la chica.

-Sí, como sea. No quiero ir cargando esta bestialidad, va en contra de mi masculinidad. – Dijo haciendo referencia a los llaveros. Maka admitía que aquello era ridículamente grande y femenino, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el género.

-No seas sexista, no te va a pasar nada. Tengo que irme, voy tarde. – Le dio la espalda y se fue, al chico le sorprendió lo rápido que podía caminar su amiga, aunque bueno, con esas piernas tan largas y torneadas que contrastaban tan increíblemente bien con el color negro de sus calcetas que le llegaban a medio muslo no debería de extrañarle. Black Star se recriminó mentalmente, no podía pensar de esa manera, ella era como su hermana, habían crecido juntos.

\- Espera. - Grito esperando que lo escuchara. - ¿Qué es sexismo? – Escuchó una risa tímida detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, aunque ya sabía quién era.

\- El sexismo son los métodos que se emplean en el seno patriarcal para mantener una situación de inferioridad o subordinación y así poder menospreciar el sexo femenino. En pocas palabras es la ideología que sustenta las actitudes machistas. - El chico no había entendido ni una mierda de lo que había dicho, se quedó quieto creyendo que su cabeza iba a explotar. ¿Cómo estas mujeres podían almacenar tanta información y ser capaces de hablar de esa manera? Tanto Maka como Tsubaki eran impresionantes.

-Hola, Tsubaki. – Dijo el chico aun sintiéndose confundido. La chica no pudo hacer más que reír.

-Hola, Black Star. ¿Han venido juntos hoy? – Preguntó con amabilidad. Para Black ella era la chica más amable e inocente del mundo, todavía se preguntaba cómo es que aquella pequeña florecilla aún no se había marchitado con la crueldad del mundo. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo así después de todo lo que había pasado?

-Sí, esa mujer está loca. Pasó por mi súper temprano, literalmente me saco de la cama con sus propias manos. – Debía admitir que ya se encontraba despierto cuando la chica irrumpió en su cuarto. El problema era que estaba acariciándose a sí mismo, un problema más grande: estaba pensando en la intrusa y su espectacular trasero. Cuando la vio entrar a su cuarto pensó que era un sueño, su fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era más una pesadilla. Lo único que la chica le dijo fue un "¿ya terminaste de masturbarte?" y la única respuesta de él fue ponerse rojo.

\- Maka tiene tantas responsabilidades. A veces me pregunto cómo hace para aguantar. – El chico entendió que no se refería a soportar las actividades escolares que hacía, era más bien algo emocional.

-Es por el sexo. Ella se acuesta con muchos chicos para manejar el estrés. – Dijo tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente, por alguna razón ninguno de sus amigos podía estar 10 minutos sin empezar a sentir que había algo mal con ellos y con el mundo. Tsubaki rio con la respuesta del chico, él siempre sabía hacer reír a todos.

-Supongo que eso debe ayudar bastante. – A Tsubaki le daba un poco de pena admitirlo, pero ella aún era virgen. A sus 17 años nunca había tenido novio y mucho menos había mantenido relaciones sexuales con algún chico o chica. Sentía que estaba en desventaja cuando las chicas se reunían y Maka y Liz comenzaban a hablar de sus experiencias, mientras ella y Patty no hacían más que escuchar. Antes le tranquilizaba un poco saber que la menor de las Thomson también era virgen, pero ahora ya no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Un bostezo del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que regresara a la realidad. – Deberíamos irnos, la primera clase está por comenzar. -

\- ¿Bromeas? Es el primer día, el profesor Stein debe seguir intentando bajarse la resaca. – Comentó riéndose de su propio chiste. La chica trato de relajarse, si quería gustarle a Black Star tenía que seguirle el juego y dejar de ser tan responsable. Porque sí, hacía tiempo que el peliazul le quitaba el sueño.

-Tienes razón, el profesor es algo raro. – No pudo evitar pensar que lo que tenía de raro también lo tenía de guapo. El profesor hacia suspirar a la mayoría de las alumnas debido a su atractivo, a pesar de que no se sentía a traída al él tenía que admitir que era bastante galán, sin mencionar que su actitud despreocupada le daba muchos puntos.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos por un café y me cuentas alguna cosa interesante? – La propuesta del chico de causó bastante ilusión, en el fondo sabía que era una invitación inocente pero no podía evitar emocionarse.

-Está bien, vamos. – Se dirigieron a la cafetería hablando sobre banalidades. A Black Star le gustaba Tsubaki y a Tsubaki le gustaba Black Star, esa era una verdad universal que todos sabían pero que ellos dos no podían admitir. Ella era demasiado tímida, él un carbón sin remedio que quería conquistar chica tras chicas mientras pudiera, los compromisos ya vendrían luego. Ambos disfrutaban bastante la compañía del otro, así había sido siempre y así seguiría siendo.

\- ¡Black Star! ¡Tsubaki! – Los chicos vieron como Patty y Liz se dirigían corriendo hacia ellos. Se veían preocupadas y agitadas lo que los puso alerta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, chicas? – Preguntó la morena un poco angustiada.

\- Los casilleros…tienen que venir. – Dijo casi sin aire la menor. – Hemos estado marcando a todos… pero nadie contesta. –

\- No me entró ninguna llamada. – Respondió el chico tratando de justificarse.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora… han escrito la palabra "asesinos" en nuestros casilleros. Excalibur fue quien se dio cuenta y nos avisó. – Una vez Liz dijo eso se quedaron en silencio. A todos les dio un escalofrió y sudaron frío. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? No hubo necesidad de decir palabras todos corrieron, tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos.

.

.

.

Kid pasó un dedo sobre la pintura negra, estaba fresca. Un medio circulo comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos, podía escuchar como susurraban "es por Hero". Malditos entrometidos, lo único que sabían hacer era esparcir rumores. Eso fastidiaba bastante al chico, que la gente hiciera suposiciones y hablaran a sus espaldas, pero lo que más le molestaba era que el autor de esas obras no era consciente de lo que había hecho, y si lo era realmente estaban perdidos. Asesino era una palabra fuerte con mucho significado, eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie, sin mencionar que también era difamación. Muy en el fondo le dolía, y suponía que a los demás también, a fin de cuentas, Hero fue amigo de todos.

-Deberíamos ignorarlo. -Sintió la mano de Maka posarse en su hombro. – Realmente no significa nada. –

-Sí, probablemente tengas razón. Preocuparnos nos podría hacer ver culpables. – Solamente hablaban entre ellos dos y sin muchas palabras ya habían tomado una decisión.

-Muy bien chicos, muy bien. Se acabó el espectáculo, es hora de ir a clases. – Reconoció la voz de la profesora Marie y se permitió sentir un poco de tranquilidad. Los espectadores comenzaron a retirarse del lugar y creyó que el debería hacer lo mismo. – Ustedes. – Dijo dirigiéndose a los principales afectados. - La directora quiere verlos. – No tuvieron otra opción que seguirla hasta la oficina principal. Una vez ahí Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Excalibur tomaron asiento, Black Star, Maka y Kid se quedaron de pie.

\- Díganme, chicos. ¿Por qué ustedes siempre tienen que ser el dolor más grande en mi trasero? – Preguntó tan directa como siempre la directora Azusa, una mujer intimidante y poderosa, por esa razón tenía ese puesto.

\- ¿Por qué lo hace ver como si fuera nuestra culpa? Es obvio que somos las víctimas aquí. – Respondió molesto Black Star.

\- ¿Victimas? Si ante todos parecen ser los villanos. – Replicó la directora logrando que todos se sintiera culpables. Era cierto, nadie se los decía, pero todos los culpaban por la muerte de Hero, escuchaban como hablaban de ellos a sus espaldas y los señalaban acusatoriamente.

\- Esta claro que es una broma de muy mal gusto. – Intervino Maka después de un largo silencio. – Propongo que se borre el vandalismo y se dé el tema por cerrado. –

\- ¡Ja! ¿Algo más jefa? – Respondió Azusa burlándose de ella. Era obvio que la chica no era del agrado de la directora. – Quien da las ordenes aquí soy yo, que no se te olvide, Albarn. –

\- ¿Entonces que planea hacer? Si nos llamó para culparnos no le veo sentido a esta reunión. – Dijo Kid molesto logrando que la directora lo viera fijamente.

\- Quiero hablar con cada uno de ustedes por separado. Todos pueden esperar afuera menos tú, Kid, serás el primero. Y Excalibur, tu puedes irte, no tengo ganas de soportarte. – Todos obedecieron y salieron de la oficina tomando asiento en las sillas de espera que había afuera. Eran bastante cómodas.

-Esa mujer es una grosera, ¿por qué no querría pasar algo de tiempo con una persona tan fina como yo? Le hace falta educación y buen gusto. - Dijo Excalibur y todos torcieron los ojos.

-Sí, ya sabemos, campeón. Eres el ser más superior de universo, y como escuchaste ya te puedes ir. - Dijo Liz hastiada, de verdad que no soportaba a ese enano.

-Vaya, cuantas personas maleducadas hay en el mundo, aunque de ti no me sorprende, vives en la calle. - Dijo el chico antes de retirarse y dejar a todos molestos en la sala.

-Hijo de…- Liz se levantó de la silla dispuesta a seguirlo y darle unos cuantos golpes, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado en tu manera de tratar a la gente, después de todo lo que pasó no necesitamos que alguien comience a decir que lo tratamos mal. – Maka siempre tenía la cabeza fría. El chico no era de su agrado, pero había aprendido a tolerarlo.

-Fue el quien empezó. – Alegó Liz.

-Pues que hablen de él, no de nosotros. – Dicho eso Maka volvió a su asiento y se quedó callada, pensativa.

\- ¿Cómo pueden vincularnos con él siempre? Está claro que no somos amigos, ni en su casa lo soportan. - A Black Star no le agradaba nada Excalibur ni viceversa, y el hecho de que todos pensaran que eran amigos lo estresaba demasiado.

\- A veces creo que nuestros compañeros no tienen ni idea de quienes somos realmente. Hoy escuché a Ox llamarnos los million dollar babies club, como si fuéramos un tipo de secta o algo. – Tsubaki guardó silencio, no quería mencionar como habían excluido a las Thomson del grupo y se había referido a ellas como marginadas por ser becadas.

-Ah, eso. Ya lo había escuchado antes. Ox no es el único en decirlo. – Comentó Patty por primera vez desde que llegaron a la dirección. – Como no soy parte del club no les da miedo hablar del tema frente a mí. –

-Es estúpido, eres nuestra amiga. Ambas lo son. – Escucharon decir a Kid mientras salía de la oficina. – Maka es tu turno. - le dijo, pero la chica no se movió. Por la cabeza de Maka solo pasaba una teoría, había sido él, el chico de Medusa ¿Quién más si no? Tenía que encontrar una manera de acercarse a él y poder vigilarlo de cerca. No creyó que fuese a atacar tan rápido, los había subestimado a los dos. Si estos eran el tipo de ataques que iban a lanzarle para la siguiente ya estaría más que preparada, y más con su nuevo plan.

\- ¿Maka, estas bien? – La voz de Liz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, no es nada. Ya voy. – Se levantó y entró a la oficina. Sabía que no era del agrado de Azusa, aunque no estaba muy segura del porqué. Tenía la teoría que su odio estaba relacionado a su padre y un posible romance que tuvieron de jóvenes, pero no podía asegurar nada. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que ella la odiaba, se lo dejo en claro desde el primer día cuando se presentó ante ella como la presidente de la sociedad de alumnos. Todavía recuerda como la vio despectivamente y se burló en su cara.

-Siéntate. - Sus palabras sonaron frías y la chica obedeció. Maka no entendía porque las mujeres adultas la odiaban. Su madrastra, la directora Azusa y la profesora Marie, bueno sí sabía porque Marie la odiaba, pero esa era otra historia. – Bien, ¿Quién crees que lo hizo? -

-No lo sé, pudo haber sido cualquiera, hasta usted. No quisiera tener que señalar a nadie. –

-Es curioso, eso mismo dijo tu noviecito. – Todo lo que salía de su boca parecía veneno. Ella y su madrastra se llevarían muy bien.

-kid no es mi novio. Y si dijo algo parecido es porque ambos entendemos las implicaciones de acusar a alguien sin pruebas. Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con los estudiantes en general, recordarles el reglamento y hacerlos consientes de los peligros de molestarse entre ellos. –

\- Hablas como una adulta aburrida. – Se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. – No pedí tu opinión, pedí nombres. Pero como no dirás nada pasemos a otro tema. ¿Cómo va el baile? – A la rubia le sorprendía lo rápido que pida saltar de un tema a otro como si el anterior no hubiera sido tocado.

\- Todo va bien, estamos afinando los últimos detalles para que todo esté listo el viernes sin contratiempos. -

\- ¿Y el alcohol y drogas? – Que estúpida, el alcohol ya es una droga.

-Solo habrá vino de la mejor calidad. – Sí, claro. Entendía que era una pregunta trampa.

\- Eso espero. Bueno, es todo, puedes irte y llamar al siguiente... –

-En realidad. – La interrumpió. – Quisiera consultarle algo, es sobre el chico nuevo, Soul Eater. -

\- ¿Qué hay con él? - Preguntó la directora curiosa.

\- Creo que para que se adapte más rápido y se acostumbre a la dinámica escolar sería bueno incluirlo en la sociedad de alumnos. Las mejores propuestas siempre vienen de mentes frescas. Según la teoría de…-

-Ya, ya entendí tu punto. ¿Y por qué tienes esa idea de la nada justo ahora? - Esa maldita, estaba dudando de ella y sus "inocentes" ideas.

-Bueno, después de lo que pasó creo que nos haría bien a todos convivir con alguien ajeno a la situación y, pues, el lugar de Hero sigue vacío. Es un hueco que tarde o temprano tenemos que llenar. – Mientras decía la última oración su voz se fue apagando, se sentía mal por utilizar a la memoria de su amigo para fines egoístas.

-Bien, consúltalo con él a ver si está de acuerdo. -

-Muchas gracias. Claro que lo haré. – Y vaya que sí lo haría.

.

.

.

El chisme del día: alguien había escrito "asesinos" en los casilleros. Para Soul eso resultaba algo aburrido, en su antiguo colegio él era la noticia. Allá era bastante popular y aquí era un don nadie, a la vista de todos un becado más. La primera clase fue completamente aburrida, biología con un tal profesor Stein, el cual nunca llegó. La segunda fue literatura con la adorablemente tonta profesora Marie, la cual estuvo todo el tiempo distraída pensando en el posible culpable del vandalismo. La tercera fue la peor de todas, matemáticas con el señor Buttataki, los números nunca fueron lo suyo así que sentía que iba a sufrir bastante.

Ahora se encontraba en la cafetería, contando los minutos para poder irse a casa. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica. Vio de nuevo su comida que, aunque se veía deliciosa, no tenía ganas de probar. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse por haber aceptado el trabajo de Medusa, no se sentía cómodo aquí, pero tenía un buen motivo.

A pesar de que su mesa estaba vacía no se sentía para nada solo, las miradas de las féminas se clavaban en todo su cuerpo. Soul era un chico guapo, uno de esos tipos rudos que se pelean por su chica en los bares y al mismo tiempo un despreocupado, sin mencionar su sonrisa que ya había derretido a varias de sus nuevas compañeras.

Mientras jugaba con su puré se percató de que alguien se había sentado frente a él, no tuvo más remedio que levantar la vista y ver a su nuevo acompañante. Era ella, estaba seguro que era ella. Justo así la había descrito Medusa: "cabello rubio sin color, ojos verdes vacíos y cara de estúpida inocente". Aunque había olvidado advertirle que esas características la hacían parecer una muñeca, una muy hermosa. Su blanca piel hacia resaltar sus gruesos y apetecibles labios rojos, y sus largas pestañas hacían ver más grandes sus ojos, toda ella parecía irreal.

-Eres Soul Eater, ¿cierto? – Su voz sonó tan lejana, estaba casi en un estado de trance. Y escucharla decir su nombre no ayudó mucho, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Demonios, esto no sería tan fácil después de todo.

-El mismo, muñeca. – Se apresuró a contestar, no quería que ella notara que lo había impresionado. Tenía que mantener su imagen de chico rudo despreocupado. La chica rio por la forma en que la llamó y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Soy Maka Albarn, presidente de la sociedad de alumnos. – Le tendió la mano esperando que se la tomara y el no dudó en tomarla y depositar un beso en ella.

-Un placer. – La actitud aduladora del chico no hizo más que enfurecer a Maka, era obvio que quería agradarle, pero todo eso jugaba a su favor. Decidió que le seguiría el juego.

-Lo mismo digo. Venía a darte la bienvenida, desearte un buen inició de ciclo escolar y también hacerte una invitación para que te unas a la sociedad de alumnos, creo que formar parte de algún club hará que te familiarices más rápido con las dinámicas escolares de esta institución. Según la teoría de…-

-Espera. – La interrumpió el chico. - ¿Me estas pidiendo que me una a ustedes? ¿Qué no es solo para los mejores promedios o algo así? -

-Estamos intentando ser más inclusivos. Tu sabes, no podemos negarle la oportunidad a nadie solamente por sus notas. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te nos unes? – La chica le sonrió esperando una respuesta. Esta oportunidad parecía caída del cielo, tal vez su encargó no fuera tan difícil después de todo. Sí estaba más cerca de la chica sería más sencillo enamorarla, convencerla de hacer alguna cosa que afectara su reputación y después romperle el corazón.

-Lo pensaré. – En realidad no había nada que pensar, pero quería parecer interesante ante ella.

-No tardes demasiado, hay muchos otros queriendo llenar la vacante. – Una vez dicho eso se levantó y le dio la espalda. Mientras la veía alejarse Soul no pudo quitar la vista de su trasero. ¿En qué carajo se había metido?

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero que estén todos muy bien. Aquí les dejo el capítulo que, a mi parecer, es bastante introductorio, espero les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron review, gracias a ustedes la historia continua. Si te gustó o no te gustó el capítulo te invito a que me lo hagas saber.

Una cosa más. ¿Alguien vio la nueva serie de Netflix "Elite"? Cuando me enteré que se iba a estrenar ya tenía escrito hasta el siguiente capítulo que espero publicar pronto. He de admitir que tenía un poco de miedo de que las historias fueran demasiado similares. Tenía curiosidad por verla para ver que tanto tenían de común, pero también no quería tomarme ideas de ahí. Así que vi los dos primeros capítulos y me tranquilicé al darme cuenta de que las historias son bastante diferentes. Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Los quiero, besos…


	4. Don't stop the party

Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. Disfruten su lectura. ***Advertencia: Situaciones y lenguaje fuerte.**

.

.

.

 **Don't stop the party**

 _Etiquetas. Todos cargamos con algunas. Ella es muy puta, ese tipo es un mujeriego, aquel es un pedófilo, cosas de ese estilo. Para nuestros ineptos en cuestión las etiquetas eran algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, cada uno sabía cómo lo percibían los demás. La matadita, el serio, la tímida, el tipo que siempre quiere llamar la atención, el insoportable, el nuevo, las delincuentes. Lo que no se esperaban eran las nuevas etiquetas que estaban por darles, inesperadamente poco a poco se empezaron a llenar de insultos y sobrenombres ofensivos. Ya era hora de que les tocara lo que se merecen, o al menos que se les regresara una pequeña parte de todo el desastre que están acostumbrados a causar._

.

Cuando Soul acepto formar parte de la sociedad de alumnos no creyó que fuera a ser tan interesante. Se sentía como un cazador al observar a esos chicos de cerca y analizar sus comportamientos solo para después descubrir que eran totalmente normales. Sí, aquellos riquillos era completamente normales. Él esperaba encontrar personas que siempre se preocuparan por su físico, personas huecas que solamente pensaran en ellos mismos o fueran terriblemente despectivos con aquellos de clases más bajas, pero no fue así. Hoy era su segundo día, y esperaba que en la reunión que estaba por comenzar no explotara el debate sobre la situación actual de Turkmenistán, justo como había ocurrido en la junta anterior. Para el nuevo miembro la situación lo dejo sin palabras, ser espectador de un debate tan intenso fue algo de lo que nunca había sido testigo. Sus argumentos eran sólidos y le parecía increíble que las estadísticas que lanzaban al aire fueran ciertas. Fue incomodo, antes de ese día ni siquiera sabía que ese país existiera, y mucho menos esperaba que se encontrara en una situación similar a la de Corea del norte. Al final Maka detuvo la discusión, sin ganador, y regreso a todos al tema de la reunión. En esta ocasión Soul había leído las últimas noticias sobre Siria, por si acaso. No quería quedarse callado como la vez pasada.

-Hace frío aquí, ¿no crees? – Le preguntó Maka al chico sin verlo. Solamente estaban ellos dos en la sala de juntas, los demás estaban tardando en llegar, o tal vez ellos se habían adelantado, algo difícil de creer porque Soul tenía una costumbre muy arraigada. Llegar tarde.

-Sí, creo que sí. – Antes de que ella lo dijera no lo había notado, pero tenía las manos frías.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – Seguía sin mirarlo, casi evitándolo.

-En las clases bien, no, en realidad he tenido algunos problemas. Las materias aquí son más difíciles, sin mencionar que los profesores son algo…-

\- ¿Raros? – Terminó la oración que el chico dudaba en completar. Él se limitó a asentir. – Te acostumbraras. –

-Y aquí… aquí me he sentido familiarmente bien. En realidad, no esperaba encajar tan bien con ustedes. – Tenía que sonar convencido y acercarse a ellos lo más posible. Si quería cumplir su meta pronto debía ser parte de ellos.

-Me alegro. – Por alguna razón, para el chico, Maka nunca sonaba sincera, tal vez se debía a la idea preconcebida que tenida de ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Ox Ford entró a la sala y se apresuró a tomar asiento.

-Buenos días. Maka, Soul. – Los nombro respectivamente e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. Los aludidos respondieron su saludo de la misma manera y se quedaron callados. - ¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? – Ox debía admitir que se sentía un poco traicionado por al albino, él le había aconsejado que se alejara de Maka y compañía, pero no, lo primero que había hecho el chico era unirse a la sociedad de alumnos. Eso también le molestaba un poco, había batallado tanto para entrar y el tipo este entraba en su primera semana, que injusto era todo esto.

-No deben tardar en llegar. – Contestó la rubia.

-Ya estamos aquí. – Dijo Tsubaki entrando acompañada de Kid y Kim. – Disculpen la tardanza. –

-Parece que solo hace falta Kilik. – Comentó Ox Ford cruzándose de brazos. -Típico de él, siempre llagando tarde. –

-No importa, se lo perdonamos por ser guapo. – Respondió Kim. – A ti también te perdonaría por llegar tarde. – Se dirigió a Soul y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Debería estar celoso? – Kim escuchó la familiar voz de Kilik detrás de ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero como siempre logró mantener su fachada de atrevida.

-Claro que no, tu siempre serás mi número uno. – Contestó coqueta. Así era Kim, atrevidamente provocativa y eso le fascinaba a más de uno, incluido a cierto calvo que carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos de comenzar antes de que nos congelemos. – Dijo Ox apurando la situación.

-Tienes razón, hace mucho frío aquí. – Dijo Tsubaki frotándose los brazos.

\- Creí que era el único que lo había notado. – Le secundó Kid mirando hacia el aire acondicionado, el cual se encontraba apagado.

-No importa. Si nos damos prisa podremos acabar con esto pronto e irnos. – Intervino Maka.

Todos se apresuraron a tomar asiento. Era viernes y había muchos detalles que afinar, el estúpido baile de bienvenida sería en unas cuantas horas y, como siempre ocurría, habían surgido algunos imprevistos. Para Maka todo eso era completamente normal, el estrés y presión eran lo único constante en su vida y estaba aprendiendo a manejarlo, lo que la tenía preocupada era cierto chico de cabellos blanco que se había asegurado de mantener cerca de ella los últimos días. ¿Tendrían Soul y Medusa algo preparado para hoy? Esa pregunta no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, se lo preguntaba todos los días. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a "dormir" con el enemigo, en ese caso Medusa, convivir los últimos días con el chico había sido raro. Se sentía especialmente hipócrita y eso la hacía enojar. Así que sí, desde que Soul aceptó ser parte de ellos el miércoles había estado molesta y grosera con todo el mundo, pero Maka no sabía porque se sentía así, su plan había funcionado y todo marchaba bien, esperaba que no se debiera a que el chico la caía bien, era un sujeto agradable y estar con él, hasta cierto punto, le resultaba relajante. A Black Star y Tsubaki también les caía bien. Kid y ella le tenían desconfianza, a fin de cuentas, era el sugar baby de su madrastra.

-El primer punto que quiero tocar hoy es uno que Azusa me pidió. - Dijo una vez que todos se sentaron. – Es un tema delicado para toda la comunidad estudiantil debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Es sobre el bullying y la salud mental, quiere que pensemos en estrategias para hacer conciencia en nuestros compañeros. Acepto sugerencias, adelante. – Junto sus manos y los vio a todos con la esperanza de que alguien hiciera una propuesta.

-Deberíamos empezar por difundir información sobre ambos temas. – Dijo Kid. -Tener bien definido qué es el bullying y qué es la salud mental es fundamental si se desea concientizar al respecto. – Otra cosa que asombraba a Soul era como todos, de un momento a otro, comenzaban a hablar igual que unos adultos.

\- ¿Qué tal si conseguimos testimonios de personas que hayan estado en ese tipo de situaciones y cómo lo sobrellevaron? – Tsubaki, aunque tímida, se esforzaba mucho para ser lo suficientemente buena.

\- ¿Y si proyectamos películas que traten esos temas en la clase de cine? – Comentó Kim. En algún punto de la conversación Maka dejo de escuchar las propuestas de sus compañeros. Le era difícil hablar de esos temas, particularmente el suicidio, y no podía entender porque los demás lo comentaban como si nada. Para ella era fácil entender a Hero, en ocasiones también tenía esos pensamientos autodestructivos que la hacían querer terminar con todo, en ocasiones morir sonaba tentador. ¿Qué tan difícil pudiera ser cortarse las venas o tomarse un montón de pastillas? Pudiera ser que doliera, sí, pero parecía un trato justo a cambio de no sufrir nunca más. Cuando se descubría teniendo esa clase de pensamientos sentía miedo de sí misma, no se creía tan infeliz como para hacer algo así, pero hay ideas que no se van.

-Maka…- Escuchó la voz de Ox llamándola, eso logró sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sí? - Preguntó dudosa, esperando que nadie hubiera notado su desconexión. - ¿Qué les parece si el lunes todos traen sus propuestas bien desarrolladas y elegimos la mejor? – Se apresuró a decir.

-Perfecto. – Prosiguió Ox. – Pasemos el siguiente tema, el baile. ¿Está todo listo? –

\- Sí. Ya no quedan pendientes, pero me gustaría recordarles algunos puntos que tenemos que cumplir como miembros de la sociedad de alumnos. Es igual que todos los años, pero hay que tenerlas presentes. Primero tenemos que usar el uniforme toda la noche, también esta permitido vestir completamente de negro, pero deben usar el saco del uniforme. No tenemos permitido tomar alcohol, a menos que sea vino o champagne, pero tampoco se pasen debemos permanecer sobrios y estar al pendiente de que todo salga bien. – Algunos se quejaron y hasta torcieron los ojos. – Podrán tomar todo lo que quieran en la fiesta que Kilik ofrecerá en su casa después del baile. –

-Están todos invitados, chicos. Habrá mucho alcohol y drogas. – Comentó al aludido.

-Sí, gracias por esa información. – Dijo Maka algo incomoda y Soul no pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer la rubia era exactamente como Medusa la había descrito, demasiado inocente y estúpidamente buena. La había observado mucho, tal vez demasiado y cada vez que la veía solo podía encontrar una cosa en su cara de porcelana: inocencia. Características que contrastaban bastante con lo que Ox le había dicho sobre ella. – Continuando, deben cumplir sus roles y horarios. Y…blah, blah, blah. – Agregó lanzando a la mesa sus apuntes. – Y otras tontas recomendaciones de Azusa. Solo no hagan estupideces. –

\- ¿Eso es todo? – La voz de Soul se escuchó por primera vez desde que empezó la reunión.

\- Sí, eso es todo, pueden irse. Recuerden llegar puntuales. – Dicho eso todos se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron del salón, iba a ser un largo día.

.

.

.

Soul estacionó su moto frente aquella cosa que llamaba casa y entró. En realidad, era un departamento muy elegante y sofisticado decorado con tonalidades blancas y negras, pero debía confesar que no se sentía cómodo ahí, la razón era que se sentía vigilado, en cualquier momento podía entrar y encontrar a Medusa acostada en uno de sus sillones, justo como en este momento. Ahí estaba ella, dándole la espalda mientras observaba su colección de discos de vinilo. El chico dejó sus cosas en el mueble más cercano y se acercó a la mujer con paso decidido.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Le preguntó a la mujer en el oído, provocando que ella soltara una risita.

-Estaba esperando a que llegaras. No te escuché entrar. – Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos perversos se encontraron con los suyos. – Pero no te preocupes, cariñito. No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, sé que tienes que arreglarte para cierto baile. – Soul solamente la veía pasearse a su alrededor como un cazador a punto de atrapar a su presa.

\- Supongo que vienes a ver mis avances. – Le contestó avanzando hasta el sillón y dejándose caer en él.

\- Así es. ¿Cómo vas con Maka? ¿Ya te acercaste a ella? – Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos blancos, acción que molestó un poco al chico.

\- Me alegra informarte que todo va muy bien. Logré acercarme a ella, ahora soy parte de la sociedad de alumnos. Estoy intentando entrar a su círculo de amigos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. –

\- No, querido, claro que me preocupo, estoy impaciente por ver a esa estúpida mocosa destruida. Tienes que apurarte y hacer que se enamore de ti, le haces creer que es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, te la coges, y la abandonas rompiendo su corazón, pero recuerda que debes sacarle información que pueda usar en su contra. La estúpida es tan inocente que jamás esperaría una traición así del hombre que ama. –

-¿Qué tipo de información quieres?- Al chico toda esa situación le parecía absurda, casi sacada de un cuento de hadas en donde la malvada madrastra le hacía imposible la vida abnegada princesa, porque aunque Soul estuviera del lado de Medusa debía admitir que la malévola era ella.

-Tu sabes. Fotos, videos y obscuros secretos con los que pueda chantajearla. Pero tienes que apurarte si quieres que cumpla mi parte del trato. –

\- No lo sé, Medusa. Por lo que he visto Maka es una chica lista, no creo que sea tan fácil de enamorar y menos en poco tiempo. –

\- ¿Qué va? Si esa chiquilla es una tonta a la que puedes engañar fácilmente. Además, tu eres un chico muy guapo, estoy segura que ella no podrá resistirse a ti, y menos con la poca popularidad que tiene esa mocosa con los hombres. – Soul no quiso decirle que él había escuchado todo lo contrario. Con lo poco que había podido convivir con sus compañeros se había dado cuenta que la rubia era muy popular entre el sector masculino y también femenino. Sabía que la mayoría fantaseaba con ponerla en cuatro y darle duro mientras golpean su trasero con fuerza, los chicos solían ser muy descriptivos en esos temas.

-Está bien. Me apresuraré a hacer el trabajo. –

-Eso quería escuchar. Me muero por ver como esa mocosa sufre. – Dijo Medusa para después soltar una risa que asustaría a cualquiera. –Por eso tengo un plan para que desarrolles esta noche. -

.

.

.

Las luces de neón podían salir del salón de baile a través de los grandes ventanales y se reflejaban en la piscina haciendo parecer que el agua cambiaba de color. La música se podía escuchar desde afuera, perturbando el ambiente tranquilo que caracterizaba al bosque. Hasta ese momento el baile había trascurrido de maravilla, o al menos así lo describiría Maka, quien estaba al pendiente de todos los detalles. Por suerte todos sus compañeros habían llegado a tiempo y estaban desempeñando los roles establecidos, y ella, desde una esquina, supervisaba todo, o al menos así lo estaba haciendo hasta que fuera interrumpida de su labor por unas descaradas manos que le quitaron el cabello del cuello para después depositar un beso seductor en él.

-Esas calcetas hacen que tus piernas luzcan increíblemente bien. – Le dijo aquel hombre en el oído para después, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, arrastrar a la chica a un pasillo que estaba completamente solo y acorralarla contra la pared.

-¡Stein! ¿Qué haces? Alguien podría vernos. – Dijo la chica intentando quitarse a su profesor, quien no dejaba de darle besos en el cuello que, tenía que admitir, empezaban a parecerle irresistibles.

-Si tanto te preocupa busquemos un salón. – Propuso el hombre tomando a la chica de la mano y empujándola dentro del laboratorio de ciencias. Se lanzó sobre ella, pero esta vez tomó posesión de sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que la relación profesor-alumna se había convertido en algo más, no se amaban ni nada, pero desde aquella vez que después de clases el hombre le confesó que se lo haría sobre su escritorio habían mantenido una relación secreta, y poco ética, que los llenaba de adrenalina. Cuando tenían la oportunidad cogían, aunque él prefería que fuese en la escuela, también había ocasiones en las que lo hacían en la casa de la chica, cuando su profesor visitaba a Spirit, su mejor amigo. ¿Qué si se sentían mal por hacerle eso a su padre y mejor amigo respectivamente? Claro que no. Maka creía que la experiencia que tenía su profesor lo hacía increíblemente bueno, sabía dónde y cómo tocar para satisfacerla. Stein, por su lado, tenía un fetiche con cogérsela cuando tenía el uniforme puesto. Estar con ella lo hacía sentirse joven, además de que no recordaba haber estado dentro de una mujer tan estrecha como ella. Maka era pequeña y joven, tal vez había tenido sus encuentros con algunos chicos, pero aun así cada vez que estaba dentro de ella sentía como si fuera el primero, eso le encantaba.

\- ¿Por qué la urgencia? Tengo que dar el discurso de bienvenida en unos minutos. – Dijo la chica cuando el hombre por fin le dio un respiro.

\- Te he estado viendo todo el rato y no he podido resistirme. Y, ¿qué tu noviecito no puede dar el discurso? Deja que los chicos se encarguen de algo. – La chica sonrió y lo besó con la desesperación que él le había mostrado.

.

.

.

-¿Has visto a Maka?- Le preguntó Kid a Black Star, quien se encontraba vertiendo indiscretamente una botella de vodka en el ponche.

-Sí, vinimos juntos. – Respondió el chico despreocupadamente.

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Me refiero a si la has visto en los últimos minutos. – Reiteró el pelinegro.

\- No, ha estaba ocupado animando la fiesta. –

-Si con animar la fiesta de refieres a coquetear con Tsubaki entonces creo que no lo hiciste muy bien. La pobre se está muriendo de vergüenza en el baño. –

-Eso no es cierto, solo se sonrojó un poco porque este galán la pone nerviosa. –

-Sí, claro, lo que digas. Entonces, ¿viste a Maka? – Volvió a preguntar insistente.

-No, pero si no la encuentras es porque probablemente no quiere ser encontrada. - Le respondió el chico con un tono de voz misterioso.

-Déjate de tonterías, necesitamos dar el discurso de bienvenida y ella tiene que darlo. Se nos está pasando la hora. – Vio su reloj y confirmó que debían empezar ya.

\- Pues da tú el discurso, seguro te lo sabes. Además, conociendo a Maka, estará orgullosa de ti si por fin te atas los zapatos tu solito. – Se burló el peliazul.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso. –

-Vaya, parece que este caballero tiene miedo de alguien que mide un metro y medio. – Una tercera persona se integró a la conversación, sintió que alguien le puso la mano en el hombro. –Tan independiente que se veía. – Black se rio escandalosamente y se acercó al intruso para abrazarlo.

-Soul, hermano. Siempre tienes los mejores comentarios. - ¿Desde cuándo estos dos se hicieron amigos? Se preguntó Kid, que el supiese solo habían hablado dos o tres veces. No le gustaba para nada que Black y esa rata se hicieran amigos.

\- Como sea, iré a dar el discurso yo. – Kid se alejó de ellos ignorando los gritos de su amigo.

-Por fin Kid va a ponerse los pantalones. - Fue lo último que logró escuchar.

Pidió al DJ que bajara la música y se subió al escenario. Dio unos pequeños golpes en el micrófono para comprobar su se escuchaba y llamar la atención de los jóvenes que se encontraban bailando animadamente. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con la cantidad de espectadores comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches, muchas gracias a todos lo que nos acompañan en esta velada. Primero que nada, soy Death the Kid, vicepresidente de la sociedad de alumnos y en nombre de todos los directivos quisiera darles la bienvenida a todos al nuevo semestre escolar. – Empezó a hablar con naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a dar discursos. - Esperamos que este año, al igual que todos los otros, den lo mejor de sí para que nuestro instituto siga manteniendo el prestigio y buen nombre que tiene hasta ahora. Sabemos que, después de los trágicos sucesos acontecidos el semestre anterior, es difícil para todos volver y continuar con la vida académica, pero debemos enfocarnos en el futuro y seguir adelante, no será fácil, pero no es sano vivir en el pasado. Compañeros, hoy quiero invitarlos a disfrutar la vida y tratar de ser felices por aquellos que ya no pueden, por Hero. – A este punto todos prestaban atención a lo que decía el chico, algunos hasta tenían lágrimas en los ojos. – Este semestre nos tendremos que enfrentar a varias adversidades que, espero y confío en ustedes, podamos librar de la mejor manera. – El discurso siguió de manera fluida, poco a poco Kid tocaba diferentes temas sobre la vida académica y lo que les esperaba durante el semestre. – Para finalizar, les queremos compartir este pequeño video que nos muestra quienes éramos en el pasado y quienes somos ahora, es una recopilación de eventos en los que hemos participado este año y también de la vida escolar. Disfrútenlo. – Al decir esas palabras las luces se apagaron y el video se reprodujo.

En una gran pantalla se pudo leer la leyenda "Instituto Shibusen, semestre enero-junio" para después empezar a correr fotos de los estudiantes practicando deportes, estudiando, en eventos culturales, y otras actividades cotidianas. Para finalizar apareció un video de la directora deseando a todos un buen semestre, pero a mitad de este el video se cortó, y así como en las viejas películas de terror apareció estática en la pantalla y lo siguiente que se proyectó dejo a todos con una sensación de malestar en el pecho y la boca del estómago. Era el video de Hero, del momento en el que se arrojó del techo. En él se podía ver como se dejaba caer de espaldas y su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo salpicando sangre y partes de cerebro sobre los espectadores más cercanos. Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados y de miedo por lo que acababan de ver. Se puede ver como Maka corre hacia él y le da los primeros auxilios esperando que despierte, tal vez no se ha dado cuenta de que ya está muerto. La pantalla se pone negra para después dejar ver una foto de ellos siete, la cual nadie podía haber obtenido tan fácilmente. Maka, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz y Hero aparecían felices y, aparentemente, ebrios en lo que parecía una fiesta privada. La cara de Hero tenía una gran equis roja, y a los demás los acompañaba una etiqueta.

Puta

Psicópata

Mafioso

Anoréxica

Adicta

Cleptómana

La imagen se quedó por varios segundos, que a los involucrados les parecieron minutos, hasta que la pantalla se apagó. En silencio todos dirigieron su mirada a la persona que había desconectado la pantalla, el profesor Stein sostenía entre sus manos el cable de la pantalla.

-El baile se terminó. – Dijo enojado a todos los presentes. – Pueden largarse todos. Menos los responsables de hacer el video y los demás involucrados, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. – En ese momento todos tuvieron una extraña sensación de déjà vu. ¿Acaso su vida sería así siempre?

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. La verdad ya lo tenía escrito hace mucho, pero hay algo que no me convence, no lo había subido porque quería modificarle algunas cosas, pero al final lo deje como estaba. Espero que les guste, si es así déjame un review y si no te gusta también déjame uno para poder mejorar. Nos leemos luego, besos.


	5. Playing with the enemy

Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. Disfruten su lectura. ***Advertencia: Situaciones y lenguaje fuerte.**

.

.

.

 **Playing with the enemy**

 _Alerta. Se pronostica 100% probabilidades de desastre, se recomienda no salir de sus camas y refugiarse bajo el cobijo de sus millonarios padres. Eso es lo que deberían tener en cuenta estos niños, deberían andar con cuidado, ver por donde pisan y procurar no hacer enojar más a la bestia. Si pudiera darles un consejo sería "no hagas ningún movimiento", porque sí, cualquier movimiento en falso será perjudicial. Pero no me malinterpreten, no me interesa darle un consejo a nadie, y menos a ellos. Quisiera poder tenerles un poco de compasión, pero ellos tampoco la tienen. No se dejen engañar, no importa que tan inocentes y asustados se vean, están listos para atacar si te acercas._

Se concentraba en quitar el esmalte negro de sus uñas para no tener que pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Había un ambiente tenso en la oficina y nadie decía nada, todos tenían la mirada perdida y no veían ningún punto en específico, estaban presentes físicamente, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos. La situación le recordó el día que Hero murió, se parecía mucho. Todos sentados en un mismo lugar sintiéndose culpables, aunque ella creía que había algunos más culpables que otros. Pensar eso la hacía sentir como una mala amiga, pero no podía evitarlo. Había ciertos miembros del grupo que se portaban raro, siempre estaban nerviosos y parecía que ocultaban algo, justo como se sentía ella ahora. Hace un momento su secreto más grande y vergonzoso había sido revelado frente a toda la escuela. Vivir en la calle la había hecho fuerte, pero había cosas que no dejaban de dolerle. Tal vez la palabra _adicta_ era algo muy fuerte y no describía exactamente su situación. Ella no se definía así.

-Liz, amor. Aquí está el té que me pediste. – Kilik la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo vio y lo sonrió tomando la taza que le ofrecía.

-Gracias. – Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y ella se recargaba en su hombro. Kilik era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Kid los presentó hace ya más de un año, y lo que había empezado con simples coqueteos se trasformó en algo más. Al principio intentaron mantenerlo entre ellos dos, pero su hermana se dio cuenta y cuando menos lo pensó ya todos sus amigos lo sabían. Lo ama y estaba segura de que él la amaba a ella. Cuando estaban juntos se sentía tan cómoda y segura que se había atrevido a contarle la historia de ella y su hermana, creyó que la rechazaría al saber la verdad, pero no fue así. Esa fue la primera vez que él le dijo que la amaba y también la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Se abrazó a él y respiró su aroma, le encantaba ese olor tan masculino que lo caracterizaba. Sintió que el chico tomó su mano y la apretó con delicadeza. Él también estaba preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar, pero ella no podía imaginar que, sobre todo, le preocupaba como le iba a afectar que todos supieran del consumo de drogas de su novia, de ambos.

-Siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes. – Dijo Black Star rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- Se les está haciendo costumbre. – Comentó Stein, quien había estado esperando que alguno de ellos dijera algo sobre lo que había pasado. – Bien, ya que nadie quiere hablar tendré que preguntar directamente. Maka. – Dijo y dirigió su mirada a su alumna favorita. – El video, ¿Quién es el responsable de ese video? –

\- Lo mandamos a hacer, estábamos demasiado ocupados con otras cosas que decidimos pagarle a alguien más para que lo hiciera, solo le mandamos las fotos que queríamos que aparecieran. En cuanto a la parte de Hero, supongo que fue algo que grabaron nuestros compañeros. – Mentía, era mentira y los organizadores del baile se dieron cuenta. No entendían porque había mentido, pero Kilik, el responsable de hacer el video le agradeció mentalmente por quitarle esa responsabilidad de encima. Tal vez Maka era fría, seria y, al parecer, alguien sin sentimientos, pero era una aliada leal.

\- ¿Y la persona a la que le pagaron por hacer este video quién es y de dónde carajo sacó archivos que no están en línea? - El profesor estaba molesto. Sospechaba que la chica le estaba mintiendo, puede que no la conociera a la perfección, pero había aprendido a descifrarla en este tiempo, y cuando la chica mentía no hacía contacto visual. No es que le mintiera a él seguido, pero ambos habían tenido que quitarse a Spirit de encima varias veces. Por su parte, Maka se maldijo mentalmente, se había equivocado, su mentira fue demasiado débil.

Maka no entendía muy bien si Stein estaba molesto por toda la situación o porque no había logrado consumar su acto carnal. Estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando escucharon por los altavoces el video de Hero. Se vistieron rápido y él corrió hacia el salón, mientras que Maka fue directo a la sala de control para quitar el video. Al final el hombre fue más rápido.

\- Es lo mismo que quiero saber. ¿Cómo rayos consiguió una foto que fue tomada con la cámara de…? – Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y prefirió cerrar la boca. Todos sabían quién había tomado esa foto, al menos sí quienes aparecían en ella.

\- La persona que editó el video no es responsable. – Intervino Kim justo antes de que Stein hablara. – Cuando nos entregaron el video… – Comenzó a hablar viendo a Maka, le iba a seguir el juego. - …yo lo vi y revisé que no tuviera errores. Así que esos "arreglos"…- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos para enfatizar la parte desagradable del video. -…tuvieron que ser hechos a último momento. –

\- Sí, yo también vi el video y era normal. – Dijo Ox respaldando a la pelirosa.

\- Entonces, ¿dicen ser inocentes de difundir un video con contenido sensible y tratar de difamar la imagen de sus compañeros que aparecen en la foto? -

\- ¿Por qué querríamos darnos mala fama a nosotros mismos? – Black Star se cruzó de brazos dejando ver su enojo.

-Si van a sostener su inocencia necesitan mejorar su mentira. – Dijo el profesor acercándose a quien estaba más cerca de él, Patty. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Le preguntó elevando su tono de voz.

-No lo sé, yo no entiendo nada. – Comentó la chica algo asustada. Al ver el temor en sus ojos Stein decidió dejarla en paz, le creía. Decidió ir por quien había iniciado la mentira.

-Dime, Maka. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Le gritó y la acorraló poniendo sus manos a los lados de la silla. Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Ya le dije lo que pasó, mandamos a hacer el video y…-

-No.- La interrumpió.

-Hicimos el video entre todos y se perdió unos minutos…- Fui interrumpida de nuevo.

-No. – Grito de nuevo.

-Yo hice el video, no sé qué pasó. Todo estaba bien hasta que lo reprodujeron. –

\- Perfecto. Cuando Azusa te pregunte asegúrate de poner esa cara de inocencia que tienes en este momento. – Había veneno en sus palabras, en definitiva, estaba enojado porque le estaba mintiendo. – Ahora entrégame el video. – Le extendió la mano esperando que se lo diera.

-No lo tengo. Cuando llegué a la sala de control la memoria que contenía el video ya no estaba. – Eso era verdad, al llegar todo estaba vació y no pudo encontrar la memoria por ningún lado.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo con ironía. No le creía. – Ya que nadie va a cooperar, pueden irse todos. - Dicho eso él fue quien abandonó la habitación primero. No lo dijeron, pero algo se rompió entre ellos ese día.

.

.

.

-Gracias, Maka. – Kilik la detuvo en el estacionamiento. – Por no decir que fui yo quien hizo el video, si se hubieran enterado me habría metido en muchos problemas, y eso es lo que menos necesito en este momento. – En el instituto el chico era conocido por ser un rebelde y meterse en problemas constantemente, eso lo hacía muy popular. Antes siempre lograba salirse con la suya, pero ahora con la nueva directora está en la mira, todos lo estaban.

-No es nada, aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. –

-No fui yo quien puso eso en el video. –

-Lo sé, no importa, pero… lo que decía acerca de Liz, ¿es cierto? - Adicta, a eso se refería.

-Claro que no, conoces a Elizabeth, sabes que ella pudiera consumir alguna que otra droga legal, pero está muy lejos de tener alguna adicción. – Se rio intentando quitarle tensión al ambiente. - ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? También insinuaron cosas crueles sobre ti. –

-No es la primera vez que me llaman puta, en realidad hasta me causa gracia. Lo que me preocupa son los demás. – Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Pues no tienes que preocuparte por Liz, ella está bien conmigo. –

\- Lo sé. ¿La amas, cierto? – No era exactamente una pregunta, la chica ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Más que a mi vida. – Maka sonrió con la respuesta, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad. Ella no creía en esas estupideces del amor, nunca había tenido un ejemplo y tampoco nadie la había amado. No se sentía miserable por eso, las relaciones sentimentales eran una pérdida de tiempo, ella prefería el sexo casual y sin compromisos.

-Supongo que es una chica con suerte. –

\- Sobre el video…- Comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea dejarlo atrás. – A Kilik siempre le había parecido fascinante la manera en la que Maka se empeñaba en dejar las cosas en donde debían estar, en el pasado.

-Sabes, la fiesta en mi casa sigue en pie. Deberías ir a relajarte un poco, creo que los demás también irán. –

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. – Dijo para subirse a Twiggy y abandonar el lugar.

\- ¿Estás listo? – Sintió la mano de su novia en su hombro.

-Sí. ¿Conseguiste el éxtasis? –Le preguntó viendo en la dirección en la que se había ido Maka.

-Sabes que sí, amor. –

.

.

.

Kim vertió una botella de whisky sobre las bocas de Ox y Harvard. La mayoría del alcohol caía fuera manchando sus ropas y el suelo alrededor, pero eso no les importaba mucho. Ya estaban demasiado ebrios como para pensar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La fiesta estaba en su máximo, la mayoría de los invitados estaban ahogados en alcohol o drogados, a estas alturas muchos se habían ido a esconder a algún rincón de la casa o a una habitación para coger, otros estaban desmayados en el suelo y algunos bailaban descontroladamente.

Patty veía desde las escaleras como todo se descontrolaba. Vio como Kim besó a Harvard y después a Ox y como los chicos metieron sus manos debajo de su falda y blusa para tocarla sin pudor. La rubia sintió algo de pena, pero siguió viendo hasta que los tres se metieron a una habitación. También vio a Jacqueline, la mejor amiga de Kim, desnudarse sobre una mesa intentando hacer un baile sensual que, debido a su grado de embriagues, estaba fallando. Vio con tristeza a su hermana y su novio consumir esas pastillas que los dejaban atontados, éxtasis eso creía que era. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Ragnarok en la fiesta, ese loco se limitaba a ver el desastre de los demás.

\- ¿Quién invitó a ese payaso? – Preguntó molesta para sí misma y se levantó decidida a correrlo del lugar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él lo vio sacar su teléfono y comenzar a grabar todo. - ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le preguntó la chica distrayéndolo de su tarea.

\- ¡Patty! Pequeña. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – Preguntó el moreno con tono de burla.

\- ¿Qué estas grabando? - Contestó la chica ignorando su pregunta.

\- Solo intento subir buenas historias a mis redes, un influencer debe ser constante en su contenido. – Respondió el chico quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Influencer? Dudo que siquiera tu mamá te siga. – Se burló. – Ya dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Nadie te invitó. –

-Que yo recuerde todo el instituto estaba invitado a la fiesta, pero no te preocupes, solamente estoy buscando a mi hermanita para ya irnos de este horrible lugar. –

-Crona no está aquí. –Se apresuró a decir la chica.

\- Ya veo, haz estado vigilando todo. Pero no, estoy buscando a Makita. Papá me mando por ella. – Cada palara que salía de su boca tenía un tono coqueto que lograba asquear a la rubia, siempre había pensado que Ragnarok coqueteaba con ella de forma descarada.

-Sabes bien que Maka nunca viene a estas cosas. Ahora dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí realmente? –

-Que descortés son con sus invitados, definitivamente a ti y a tu hermana les falta mucha clase, se nota que vienen de la calle. – El comentario le hizo hervir la sangre a la chica. Siempre era lo mismo, su hermana y ella eran tratadas como basura solamente por ser becadas. Esos estúpidos niños ricos se sentían bajados del cielo, cuando no eran más que un reflejo de la escoria de la sociedad. Aunque tenía que admitir que no todos eran así, sus amigos también entraban en ese círculo, pero ellos eran buenas personas, o al menos eso le gustaba creer. Kid, Black Star, Maka, Tsubaki, incluso el novio de su hermana eran buenos chicos, confiaba en ellos, casi tanto como confiaba en Hero.

-Vete de una vez si no quieres que te muestre lo que aprendí en las calles. – Realmente no habían crecido en las calles, pero ese fue el rumor que se corrió cuando entraron al instituto. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que nadie se metía con ellas porque las creían peligrosas lo usaron a su favor.

\- ¡Ja! Que chica tan salvaje, pero no te preocupes, ya me voy. Si vez a Maka dile que vaya a casa. – El chico le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Que imbécil. – La rubia se cruzó de brazos viendo al chico salir. En ese momento escuchó un alboroto en la cocina, fue corriendo para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Se sorprendió de ver a su hermana en el suelo, y pudiera ser que no fuera un simple desmayo.

.

.

.

Salió del estacionamiento del instituto y se sintió libre. La vida era una mierda, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero la escuela era un completo martirio, en especial el último año. Ese pensamiento también la tranquilizaba, el último año, solo este año y ya, pronto podría hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Qué quería hacer? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero estaba segura de que desaparecer sería lo primero que haría. Lejos de su padre, su madrastra, su pasado y sus problemas. Una vez estando lejos se aseguraría de no cometer más estupideces, ahora se las permitía excusándose con su juventud, pero muy en el fondo sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Todo el sexo descontrolado, su poco respeto a la autoridad, la poca empatía que sentía, los crímenes, todo eso lo era parte de su plan de autodestrucción, porque inconscientemente eso era lo que estaba haciendo, autodestruirse.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se percató muy tarde del sujeto que se encontraba en medio de la calle, frenó de golpe derrapando un poco y desgastando las llantas. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver lo que había pasado. Un solo pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza "no otra vez". Pero no hubo un golpe, no hubo algún ruido extraño, no hubo nada, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos rojos mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa? Manejas con los putos ojos cerrados. – El chico no perdió ni un segundo más y comenzó a reclamarle.

-¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué carajo te pasa a ti que estas parado en medio de la calle? Si quieres suicidarte asegúrate que sea de una manera que no traumatice a alguien más. – La rubia no tardó en responder, el susto inicial ya había pasado.

-Yo simplemente estaba cruzando la calle. No estas ayudando nada a tu género al conducir de esa manera. – Maka se bajó del coche y se paró frente a él, pero se arrepintió al instante. Soul era alto, fornido y muy atractivo, a su lado se sentía pequeña.

\- No conviertas esto en un asunto de género. Además, ¿qué haces a media noche caminando como si nada? – Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

\- No sabía que no podías caminar después de cierta hora, gracias por el dato, pero lamentablemente mi motocicleta se descompuso y no me quedó otra opción. Espero no me multe por eso, oficial. – El chico también se cruzó de brazos, desafiando con la mirada a la rubia.

\- Fantástico. – Dijo Maka torciendo los ojos. – Sube al auto, voy a llevarte. –

-No te pedí que me llevaras. – Replicó el albino.

-Que te subas al puto auto. - Gritó la chica con autoridad. Soul sonrió de lado, las mujeres con poder lo excitaban un poco.

-Como ordenes, princesita. – Soltó con sarcasmo y se sorprendió al ver el vehículo de la chica, era el mismo que le había gustado el primer día de clases. - ¿Esta belleza es tuya? – Preguntó acerándose y tocando la reluciente pintura.

\- No, acabo de robarlo. Por eso conducía a toda velocidad y sin control. – Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudieron evitar reír. – Lo siento, mal chiste. El auto es de mi padre, al menos legalmente. –

\- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó Soul con esperanza y pudo ver la duda en los ojos de la rubia. Maka se sentía extraña, se supone que era alguien en quien no debía confiar, pero aquí estaban, riendo y a punto de dejarlo conducir a su Twiggy. Se repetía mentalmente que el plan era hacerle creer que la tenía donde quería, tenía que llegar a él y descubrir que planeaba Medusa.

-Claro. Todo tuyo. – Se paró a su lado y le sonrió con inocencia. Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que pudo percibir el olor a coco que tenían sus dorados cabellos. Ella era muy pequeña, antes lo había notado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la chica le llegaba al hombro. Maka era una figura autoritaria, irradiaba confianza y poder, por eso siempre la había percibido como una persona grande, no solo físicamente, también sentía que era mayor que él cuando era al revés, la chica era dos años menor. Ahora que la veía de cerca se daba cuenta de lo pequeña que era, y no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón por la cual Medusa la odiaba tanto. Sintió un poco de decepción cuando la rubia ocupó el lugar del copiloto y el coco dejó de llegar a su nariz. – Si algo malo le pasa a mi Twiggy te mataré. –

-¿Twiggy? – Preguntó el albino cuando se sentó en el lugar del conductor. - ¿Cómo la modelo? – Maka lo vio sorprendida, nadie entendía porque Twiggy.

\- ¿Conoces a Twiggy? – Preguntó cuándo el auto comenzó a avanzar.

-Claro, es una modelo famosa. Pero… ¿por qué ese nombre? No pareces una chica a la que le gusten las cosas glamurosas y el mundo del modelaje. –

\- La verdad, me siento un poco identificada con ella. Es tan delgada y pequeña, pero aun así triunfó en un mundo en el que solo aceptan a chicas altas. –

-Vaya, entonces si quieres ser modelo. – Comentó Soul.

-No, para nada, y aunque quisiera de no podría. – Se apresuró a decir.

\- ¿Por qué no? Serías muy buena modelo de ropa interior, con ese trasero que te cargas cualquiera quisiera que modelaras sus tangas. – No pudo evitar ponerse roja. Soul creyó que la había hecho enojar, pero se sorprendió al escuchar cómo se reía a carcajadas. La risa de Maka era contagiosa y armoniosa, casi musical, pero había algo falso en ella, eso creyó la primera vez que la escucho, pero ahora parecía real, ahora sonaba sincera. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – La interrumpió cuando sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago.

-Nada, no es nada. Solo que eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias? –

-Me lo han dicho-

\- ¿Siempre tienes esa actitud? - Sintió su mirada en él cuando le hizo la pregunta. - ¿Siempre vas por ahí siendo un chico cool y rompiendo corazones?

-Bueno, soy un chico cool, pero no creo ser un rompecorazones. –

\- ¿Bromeas? Llevas una semana en la escuela y ya eres el chico más popular. Las chicas se mueren por ti. –

\- Supongo que soy irresistible, pero tienes que admitir que solo soy popular debido a ti. Si no me hubieras ofrecido unirme a la sociedad de alumnos lo más seguro que hubiera pasado desapercibido y sería un don nadie. –

\- Claro que no, las chicas ya hablaban de tu atractivo cuando te invité a unirte. Hubieras sobresalido de cualquier manera. –

-Tienes razón, soy el chico más atractivo de la escuela, ¿qué digo de la escuela? De la ciudad. –

-No olvides que también eres el más idiota. – Le recordó entre risas la chica.

-Eso es lo de menos. Las mujeres no quieren conversar, quieren coger. – El chico detuvo el automóvil frente a un elegante, pero sencillo departamento. – Aquí es donde vivo. – Dijo al notar la mirada de desconcierto de la chica.

\- Oh. Es un lindo lugar. – Dijo cuándo el chico apagó el motor.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? – Maka no pudo evitar su sorpresa, así que el chico continuo inmediatamente. – Tengo algunas botellas que pudiéramos abrir. – Medusa se había referido a la chica varias veces como una frígida, la describió como una virgen que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era el sexo o el amor. Él creía que eso no era del todo cierto, en el Shibusen todos estaban detrás de su trasero, pero además de los rumores del supuesto trío entre ella, Kid y Black Star no había encontrado a nadie que pudiera afirmar que había intimado con la chica, eso lo dejaba confundido. Cuando estaba cerca de ella podía sentir como su cuerpo irradiaba cierta sensualidad, sus labios carnosos lo tentaban y su manera de caminar era hipnótica, y por lo que había oído no era el único que se sentía así. La chica parecía virginal, pero ¿lo era?

\- Eh, bueno…- La vio dudar y pensó que tal vez fue muy atrevido. – Esta bien, me caería bien algo de vodka. – Añadió la chica cuando él estaba a punto de disculparse por su atrevimiento.

-Genial. Vamos, el departamento es más lindo por dentro. – Ambos salieron del coche y Soul le entregó las llaves a la rubia. Entraron al departamento y el chico encendió la luz, era elegante, pero poco acogedor.

-Tienes razón, es lindo. – Dijo la chica sentándose en el gran sillón de cuero. - ¿Es tuyo?

-No, es rentado. – Contestó sin darle importancia mientras tomaba una botella del mini bar y se sentaba al lado de la chica. – Pero no hay que hablar de mí, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti? –

-No hay mucho que saber de mí. – Aceptó la botella que el chico le ofrecía y le dio un trago. El sabor dulce del vodka le adormeció un poco la lengua, eso la hizo sentir relajada. – Creo que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirte ya la habrás escuchado. –

-Bueno, todos dicen cosas de ti, pero no creo que sean ciertas. – Soul tomo la botella y también tomo un gran trago. –

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué cosas no crees? – Preguntó divertida.

\- No creo hayas sido novia de Justin, el músico famoso. Tampoco creo que seas una espía rusa, y, sobre todo, no creo que seas responsable del suicidio de ese chico. – De un momento el ambiente se puso tenso.

\- Bueno, los rumores siempre tienen un poco de verdad. – Después de eso no dicen nada más, se quedan en silencio tomando como si fueran dos alcohólicos, cada uno pensando en alguna manera de destruir al otro, no por nada están fraternizando con el enemigo.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Creo que han pasado tres semanas desde la última actualización y lo siento mucho. La verdad he estado muy ocupada con la tesis y los proyectos finales, espero me comprendan. Ojalá les guste este capítulo que escribí con todo mi amor, si es así déjenme un review, eso me ayuda mucho para saber si les está gustando la historia y si no les gusta también háganmelo saber para poder mejorar. Me preguntaron si iba a aparecer Crona y como pueden ver sí va a aparecer, es un personaje importante en la trama como otros que tampoco han aparecido. Eso es todo, disfruten su lectura. No leemos pronto. Besos.


	6. ¿Who will be the first to fall?

**Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen** , son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. **Disfruten su lectura. *Advertencia: Situaciones y lenguaje fuerte.**

.

.

.

 **¿Who will be the first to fall?**

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?- Eso fue la primero que escuchó cuando entró a su cuarto. Eran las cinco de la mañana y acababa de entrar a escondidas a su casa. Estaba cansada y algo ebria, sentía los parpados pesados y un poco de nauseas. Cometió un error al mezclar tanto alcohol.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- Le preguntó a su hermanastra, quien había estado esperando toda la noche a que llegara. La verdad no fue tan glamoroso ni misterioso como le había hecho creer, se quedó dormida en varias ocasiones y se despertó cuando escuchó el motor del automóvil. Se preparó y acomodó la cama para que todo luciera perfecto, como de película, como todo en sus vidas.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy esperando a que me cuentes todo. ¿Qué tan bien lo hace? – Le lanzó una almohada y sonrió descaradamente.

-Eres una tonta, Crona. - Le lanzó el proyectil de regreso. – No pasó nada, solamente hablamos. –

-¿Hablar? Eso no es mucho tu estilo. – Se burló de ella. – El castigo que va a ponerte Spirit por no llegar en toda la noche no valdrá la pena. –

-¿Castigo? – Dijo Maka con ironía. - ¿Desde cuándo a Spirit le importa si vivo en esta casa? -

-Anoche estuvo buscándote como loco, incluso envió a Ragnarok por ti. Tal vez no deberías ser tan cruel con él. – Dudó al decir la última oración.

-Sí. Hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer, pero no quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo con fastidio y se tiró en la cama al lado de Crona y suspiró. – Siento como si hubiera envejecido diez años en los últimos meses. En ocasiones quisiera desaparecer y olvidarme de todo. -

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? –

-Huir tampoco es mi estilo. –

\- ¿Y ser feliz tampoco lo es? – Después de ese comentario la risa de Maka se escuchó por toda la habitación.

-¡Vaya! Que profunda eres. – Se burló. Maka no estaba 100% segura de si debía confiar en Crona, a fin de cuentas era la hija de Medusa, la mujer que quería destruirla. Hasta el momento toda la información que la chica le había proporcionado resultó ser cierta, tal vez era un doble agente o algo por el estilo. Estaba consciente de que eso no tenía ningún sentido, pero últimamente nada lo tenía. Sin embargo, la idea de que podía traicionarla nunca dejaba su cabeza. Su hermanastra le agradaba, era una chica tímida e insegura, aunque también era bastante linda. En momentos como ese, en el que ambas se quedaban en silencio una junto a la otra, sentía que era realmente su hermana mayor.

-Escuché todo el drama del baile escolar. - Comentó Crona en un susurro.

-Son tonterías. Que me molesten en la escuela es el menor de mis problemas. Debo enfocarme en terminar la escuela, en Medusa y ahora también en arreglar las cosas con… alguien. - Nadie sabía de su relación con Stein, ni siquiera su hermanastra, y así debía permanecer, oculto. Había ocasiones en las que sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien, incluso a un desconocido. Soltar al aire la frase "tengo sexo con el mejor amigo de mi padre, quien por cierto es mi profesor". A veces creía que Marie, la esposa de Stein, sospechaba que había algo entre ellos, pero las pruebas no existen.

-Te peleaste con Kid. – Kid, por alguna razón todos creían que ella y el moreno estaban enamorados. Ciertamente tenían sexo muy seguido y estaba segura que algún día estarían juntos, pero ese momento todavía no llegaba. Una parte de ella anhelaba ese día, siempre imaginaba que se casarían y se irían a vivir lejos a una casa al sur de Francia, tendrían un hijo y una vida tranquila, empezarían de cero. Por otra parte, sentía que no podría vivir así, con el sentimiento de traición siempre en el aire, con los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho siempre en su cabeza.

-No hay nada con Kid. No hay nada con nadie. – Al menos no por ahora.

\- ¿Ni siquiera con Soul? –

\- ¿Soul? ¿El amante de Medusa que la ayuda a fastidiarme? No lo creo. –

\- Sabes, no estoy tan segura que sean amantes. –

-Yo los vi, los vi teniendo sexo. -

-Sí, yo estaba ahí. Gracias por meter esa asquerosa imagen en mi cabeza de nuevo. – Reclamó Crona. - ¿Crees que sea él quien hizo las modificaciones al video? – Dijo como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

-No creo que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para editar un video. –

-Lo menosprecias, grave error. –

-Tienes razón. Aunque ahora que hablé con él no me pareció que fuese una mente maestra del crimen. –

\- Porque él no es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, es un simple peón. No olvides quien mueve los hilos. – De nuevo su hermanastra tenía razón, Soul era un títere de Medusa que solamente seguía órdenes.

\- Lo he estado pensando mucho. Las razones por las que un chico como él se metería con Medusa y la única cosa que se me ocurre es…-

-¿Dinero?- La interrumpió su hermanastra con timidez.

-Exacto, y si se trata de eso yo puedo ofrecerle mucho más. - Las chicas se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron con complicidad. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que esta guerra familiar terminara. O al menos eso creían. Que equivocadas estaban.

.

.

.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, no podía controlarse. Su pierna derecha se movía de arriba abajo con desesperación, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. El tranquilizante que le había dado la enfermera todavía no surtía efecto y empezaba a creer que nunca lo haría. Tenía la nariz irritada por todas las veces que había limpiado la mucosidad que salía de ella con la manga de su suéter. Podía ver como cierto chico moreno caminaba con desesperación de un lado al otro, pero no le prestaba atención. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando la enfermera se acercó a ellos y les hizo una pregunta.

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó después de que notara la mirada preocupada de la enfermera.

-¿Los familiares de la señorita Thompson?- Repitió la pregunta y ambos adolescentes se apresuraron a la pequeña enfermera.

-Yo… yo soy su hermana. - Dijo nerviosa la rubia mientras la veía a los ojos.

\- ¿Hay algún padre o tutor presente? - Preguntó la chica mientras miraba alrededor.

Demonios, no lo había. Cuando la ambulancia llegó por Liz no pensó en llamar a alguien y después, una vez que estuvieron en el hospital, sintió miedo y pena de contactar a Kid. El padre del chico las acogió y les dio un hogar cuando quedaron huérfanas, siempre se esforzaron por no darle problemas y hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de ellas, que sintiera que su inversión había dado frutos. Pero ahora, tenía una terrible vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido. Aunque no les hubieran dado un diagnostico todavía la menor de las hermanas sabía que eran drogas. Desde que comenzó a salir con Kilik la chica se fue por mal camino. Por parecían una pareja feliz y sana, pero en realidad, cuando estaban juntos, eran personas horribles. ¿Cómo podría llamar al actual presidente del país y decirle que una de las chicas a las que crío había sufrido una sobredosis? Esa no era una opción.

-No creo que sea necesario un tutor. – Dijo el chico y le ofreció unos cuantos billetes a la enfermera, quien aceptó el obsequio discretamente. Patty no estaba segura de la cantidad de dinero que había ahí, pero alcanzó a ver uno de 100.

La enfermera comenzó a darles todos los detalles que tenía sobre la salud de la chica, pero Patty no la escuchaba. Estaba asqueada por lo que ocurrió frente a sus ojos. Lo odiaba. Siempre que tuvo problemas salió de ellos por sus propios medios. ¿Inteligencia? ¿Astucia? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que nunca necesitó dinero para salir de ellos. En momentos como ese quería creer que todos los ricos eran iguales, que solucionaban sus problemas con poder, pero no sería justo para sus amigos y para él tampoco, no sería nada justo para Hero.

-…la administraremos suero por unas horas más y veremos cómo reacciona. – Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a oír.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Le preguntó a Kilik cuando se fue la enfermera.

\- Nada. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Todo está bien. – El chico la abrazó intentando consolarla, pero ella se quitó de inmediato.

-Todo esto es tu culpa. – Le recriminó en cuanto se soltó. –Si no fuera por ti mi hermana no estaría aquí. –

-Patty, pequeña Patty. Si no quieres que todo mundo se entere de lo que ocurrió te recomiendo que guardes silencio. – Sintió que la tomó del brazo con fuerza y acercó su cara a la suya. - ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta que estas evitando llamar a Kid? Pues te recomiendo que no lo hagas, ese niño insignificante no podrá resolver tus problemas tan rápido como yo. –

-Suéltame, Kilik. No tienes ningún derecho. – Logró soltarse de su agarre, pero no se alejó. – Y estas muy equivocado, voy a llamar a Kid en este momento. – Se dio la vuelta y caminó sin dirección aparente. En cuanto vio la puerta de un baño entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Para ese momento sus lágrimas corrían de nuevo por sus mejillas.

Kilik tenía razón, no iba a llamar a Kid. La única persona que podía hacerla sentir mejor se había ido para siempre.

.

.

.

Veía la pantalla de su teléfono sin poder dar crédito a lo que ahí se proyectaba. Cuando le llegó una notificación avisándole que lo habían mencionado en una publicación decidió ignorarlo, pero en estos momentos deseaba haberla visto en el momento. Tal vez así podría haber hecho algo. Ahora era muy tarde. La publicación ya era viral, la habían compartido miles de veces y probablemente toda la escuela ya la había visto. Por un demonio, los medios de comunicación ya comenzaban a realizar notas al respecto. Se podía leer _"Escandalo de drogas en el Shibusen"_ en todos los encabezados.

La publicación era un video que mostraba a Liz convulsionándose en el suelo. En las imágenes se podía ver como Patty intentaba reanimarla y a Kilik llamando a una ambulancia. Eran imágenes fuertes, al menos sí lo eran para él. Lo que más llamó la atención del chico fue el texto de la descripción.

" _Las ratas callejeras siempre caen. No importa que tan elegante y decente luzca la basura, al final siempre sale a relucir su verdadera naturaleza. Con solo ver a esta adicta podemos comprobar que es cierto. ¿No les dije que uno a uno caerían? El infierno en la tierra se ha desatado, si no tienes nada que temer entonces puedes dormir tranquilo, al menos por ahora."_

Adicta. De nuevo es palabra, justo la que habían usado para etiquetar a Liz la noche anterior. Por lo visto ambos hechos tenían relación, inclusive pudiera tratarse de la misma persona. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien había publicado el video se puso pálido. No podía ser posible. Todo provenía de una antigua página que se dedicaba a publicar chismes, consejos de amor y confesiones de los chicos del Shibusen, pagina que por cierto tenía más de un año inactiva. Después de un incidente el año en el que se vieron involucrados algunos maestros los directivos amenazaron con correr a los administradores de la página si no la eliminaban. Como era de esperarse los creadores no borraron la página ni el contenido, pero sí la dejaron en abandono. Hasta hoy, cuando oficialmente la versión barata de Gossip girl había regresado. Por suerte él sabía quién estaba detrás de la página _"Le mercurial"_.

Dejó de lado su desayuno y llamó al teléfono de Patty, pero lo chica no le contestó, así que decidió marcar el primer número en su lista de emergencias, Kid. Al segundo timbre de la llamada el chico respondió, era curioso como solamente respondía cuando la cantidad de veces que había timbrado el teléfono era par.

-Black, este no es un buen momento. Llama más tarde. – El moreno estaba a punto de colgar, pero el peliazul lo detuvo.

\- ¿Es por Liz y el video? ¿Estas con ellas? ¿Se encuentran bien? – Comenzó a lanzarle tantas preguntas que no logró retener ninguna, solamente quedó en su cabeza la palabra video, probablemente era debido a que últimamente los videos le habían traído muchos problemas.

\- ¿De qué video hablas? - Preguntó con temor.

-Oh, hermano. Tienes que verlo por ti mismo, es un video de Liz. – La voz de Black Star temblaba, se escuchaba asustado.

-¿Puedes enviármelo? O dime, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? –

\- En todos lados, el video está por toda la Internet. Es algo terrible y Liz luce muy mal. – Kid sudó frío. Cuando Patty lo llamó para contarle lo que había ocurrido sintió miedo, mucho miedo por todo, pero la idea de que sería un accidente discreto lo tranquilizó. Ahora ya no lo era, su padre vería el video y lo sabría todo, aun peor los opositores de su padre lo sabrían y lo utilizarían en su contra. La carrera política de su padre estaría arruinada y sería culpa de ellos. ¿Qué tipo de presidente es si no puede cuidar a su hijo y sus amigos? Uno que, probablemente, no puede hacerse cargo del país - ¿Qué vamos a hacer Kid?-

-No lo sé. –Su voz fue apenas un susurro. Esto no debería estar pasando. – Por ahora debemos enfocarnos en Liz, sigue en terapia intensiva. –

-¿Esta grave?- En el fondo temía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Sí, sufrió una sobredosis. Puede que…- Su voz se cortó. No podía decirlo. No podía entender como algo así había ocurrido. Liz, su amiga Liz con la que había crecido podía morir y si despertaba ya no volvería a ser ella misma.

-Entiendo. – Contestó Black, no había de necesidad de decir más.

-Hablamos más tarde, debo arreglar unos papeles. – Después de eso colgó. Black se quedó uno segundos más con el teléfono pegado al odio. No lo podía creer.

-Hablaste con Kid. – Una voz se hizo presente detrás de él, pero ni siquiera se inmutó o se preguntó cómo había entrado. Ya sabía quién era.

-Sí. – Suspiró y dejo su teléfono en la mesa. – Dice que Liz esta grave. –

-Lo sé, hablé con Patty. – Sintió unos brazos deslizándose por sus hombros para después abrazar su cuello. El solamente sujetó los brazos de la chica con sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en una de las muñecas.

-Maka, no entiendo cómo fue que ocurrió algo así. Todo esto parece una pesadilla. –

-Lo sé, por más que le dé vueltas al asunto no le encuentro lógica. ¿Por qué Liz consumiría drogas? Siempre ha sido una chica muy sana. – Black Star deshizo el abrazo y se giró para hablar con la rubia, pero lo que vio no lo gustó nada, en realidad le hizo hervir la sangre.

-¿Qué carajo te ocurrió? – Su mano se dirigió inmediatamente a su mejilla, exactamente en el pómulo izquierdo se encontraba una escandalosa herida que, según su criterio, necesitaría unas puntadas. El corte ya no sangraba, pero se podía ver el camino que ésta había dejado.

-No tiene importancia. No es nada. – Intentó alejar su cara de las manos del chico. Él fue más rápido y tomó a la chica por la nuca.

-¿Qué no es nada? Ese es un corte horrible, va a dejarte cicatriz. – Se acercó un poco más y examinó mejor la herida. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de sus labios rojos. Podría aprovechar esa oportunidad y cumplir una de sus fantasías. Podría besarla y entonces una cosa llevaría a la otra y en menos de cinco minutos estaría haciéndole el amor contra la pared, como siempre había imaginado. El sexo sería tan bueno que la rubia gritaría su nombre sin parar y rasguñaría su espalda con tanta fuerza que las marcas se quedarían ahí por semanas. No entendía porque Maka lo excitaba de esa manera, ella nunca le había dado una señal ni tampoco le había coqueteado. No la amaba, no quería ser su pareja ni pasar el resto de su vida con ella, solamente necesitaba estar dentro de ella, sentir como su cálida vagina apretaba su pene. Quería hacerlo, en verdad debía hacerlo.

No lo pensó más y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella. La empujó hasta chocar con la pared y con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos. La chica lo empujó y despegó sus labios de los de él por un segundo, abrió la boca para protestar, pero el chico aprovechó el momento para volver a besarla e introducir su lengua. El la besaba con pasión, no recordaba haber besado a alguien de esa manera, en cambio ella parecía ser víctima de las circunstancias, no correspondía sus besos, solamente estaba ahí. No era participe, pero tampoco se sentía ajena a la situación. Dejó los hinchados labios de su amiga y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando marcas nada discretas en él.

-Black Star, basta. – Susurró la rubia cuando sintió las manos del peliazul levantar su falda y tocar su trasero. – Esto no está bien.

-Shhh. – Puso un dedo sobre sus labios. – Déjame tener esto. No tienes idea de por cuanto tiempo lo he deseado. – Volvió a besarla. Sus palabras sorprendieron a Maka. No tenía idea de que estaba hablando ni que estaba haciendo. Nunca había imaginado que su mejor amigo tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ella y menos cuando siempre lo vio como un hermano menor a pesar de ser él dos años mayor que ella. Todavía recordaba el día que lo conoció. Su padre lo llevo a casa y le dijo que quería presentarle a un nuevo amigo que, al igual que ella, había perdido a su madre. De manera casi inmediata se odiaron, peleaban todo el tiempo y se hacían bromas pesadas. Kid siempre quedaba en medio de ellos sin tomar partido, se limitaba a verlos sin ayudar a nadie. No fue hasta que Medusa llegó a sus vidas que comenzaron a llevarse bien, y todo fue porque Black Star no soportaba ver que alguien más tratara mal a Maka. Ahora la tenía acorralada contra la pared y le había bajado los tirantes de la blusa dejando al descubierto su sostén. Con una mano desabrochó la prenda íntima, la lanzó lejos y volvió a masajear su seno izquierdo, pellizcando su pezón. Eso la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Detente…detente. – Pronunciaba entre besos. – Black, por favor. – Pero el chico parecía en trance, ahora se encontraba besando y mordisqueando sus pechos. El chico era rudo y pasional, no se comparaba a Kid. ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en él? Sentía culpa y no entendía porque si el moreno no era el único hombre en su vida. – Estoy saliendo con Kid. – Gritó al aire cuando el chico metió sus dedos bajo sus bragas. Inmediatamente se detuvo y Maka sintió tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? – Black Star se separó de ella y por fin le puso atención. La herida de su mejilla había vuelto a sangran y gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Se sintió terrible, no entendía que le había pasado. – Por Dios, Maka. Lo siento. – Intentó tocar su rostro de nuevo pero ella se alejó.

-¿Qué carajo pasa contigo? – Grito. Estaba asustada, pero a ojos de él parecía molesta. –Nuestra amiga está muriendo y tu solo piensas en coger, en coger conmigo sin mi autorización. – Se quedó congelado, se limitó a ver como la chica acomodaba su ropa y salía corriendo del departamento.

-Eres un gran imbécil, Black Star. – Se dijo para sí mismo mientras recogía el sostén rosa de encaje que la rubia había olvidado.

.

.

.

Un sonido que parecía muy lejos lo molestaba de sobremanera. Quería detenerlo, pero no entendía de dónde provenía. Que cosa tan molesta. Poco a poco el sonido fue haciéndose más fuerte y desesperante. Abrió los ojos y los cerró inmediatamente, la luz del sol entraba con fuerza a su sala. Cuando estuvo consiente de donde estaba notó que el sonido provenía de su teléfono. Era una llamada.

Tomó aquel aparato del demonio dispuesto a ponerlo en silencio cuando se percató que eran las tres de la tarde del sábado. Sin mencionar que Medusa era quien le llamaba. ¿Ahora que quería esa bruja? Sin muchos ánimos deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y respondió.

-¿Qué?- Respondió adormilado.

-¿Por qué mierda no me contestas? Te he llamado miles de veces. – La bruja estaba furiosa.

-Estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué quieres ahora? -

-Necesito que busques a Maka…-

-Pero...- Intentó interrumpirla.

-Dije que la busques, la encuentres y la consueles. Tuvimos una pelea y huyo como la cobarde que es, eso significa que en este momento está vulnerable. Te mandaré la ubicación de su celular. - Después de eso Medusa colgó y el chico resopló.

Se levantó del sofá y vio que había muchas botellas de alcohol vacías. Sonrió al recordar la noche que había pasado con Maka, quien por cierto se fue sin despedirse. Era una chica divertida y bastante atrevida cuando se le pasaban las copas. Tal vez en otras circunstancias pudieran haber sido buenos amigos, pero en esta vida cada quien tenía que ver por su propio beneficio.

Se dio una ducha y se arregló para salir. Revisó el último mensaje de Medusa. Según el GPS Maka se encontraba en la escuela, perfecto. Podía ir al instituto a buscar su motocicleta y "encontrarla" por casualidad. Sonrió de nuevo, es curioso como en ocasiones las estrellas, la luna y los planetas se alinean para hacer que las cosas coincidan. Después de ese pensamiento salió en busca de su presa.

.

.

.

Han pasado 84 años.

¡Hola, amigos! Estoy muy feliz de poder traerles otro capítulo de esta historia. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización y no tengo excusas (sin mencionar que se me dificultó encontrar un nombre decente para la página de chismes). En realidad, había escrito la primera parte del capítulo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero después tuve un bloqueo en el que sabía que quería hacer, pero no sabía cómo desarrollarlo.

Este capítulo en particular me gusta demasiado porque en él se refleja que en este mundo nadie es completamente bueno o malo (excepto Medusa), además de que podemos apreciar cómo se perciben los personajes entre sí.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y si es así dejen un review.

Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


End file.
